Tales of infinite
by sgallscarrillo39915
Summary: Behold the tales of the savior of the princess knights, the traveler of the multiverse, a being higher than the primordials, INFINITE!
1. Bio

Bio

Name: unknown (assume name is Infinite)

Title: Fallen Mad God of War

Age: 27(when he died and was reborn Immortal)

Gender: M

Power:

Virtual reality projection

Chakra from naruto (all elements and full control)

Reiatsu (Ichigo's power and full control)

Hand to hand combat(madara, naruto, and sasuke)

Gun combat(pistol to rocket launcher)

Saiyan power (SS1 - SSB)

Mask of Loki power

Magic (Final Fastasy)

Multiverse travels

Stand (jojo bizarre)

Other meaningless thing (10 more)

Appearance

Black-colored mask that covered most of his face, left eye is visible through a red visor, right eye is covered by a lighting bolt-shaped piece(similar to a eyepatch)(Look up Infinite in Sonic forces)

A mix of hokage clothing and shinigami attire (naruto and bleach respectivily)

Anbu combat pant

Ninja sandal

Well-muscle(lean and musclar)

Personality

A serious person that show only respect to those that gains or to those he like, he's stern but can be sadistic and cruel to his enemies. He, however, deeply cares to those under his command, showing charismatic view to his people and to other. He has a inferiority complex that he is desperately trying to get rid of, showing great anger and hatred to those that said he is weak. He does not tolerate rapist, and madmen to those that does it and will kill them if he see one . To his friend, he is a serious but gentle, even carefree person, but to his enemies, he is cruel, stern, and sadistic.

History

He was a normal man working through his days life but often see videos on his computer at home. He seen Kuroinu and other like it was generalily upset to see the ending and decides if he could wish something it would be to save all women and kick those rapist's a$$. One day, while heading to work he see three man mugging a woman and decided to save her but got shot to death by the mugger. He then wake up and saw death itself offering him a second chance at life in a new world with new powers. He quickly realizes that it could be his chance to save those women and took his offering. So begin the tales of Infinite


	2. AU

An

 **Hello everyone, this is my first story so please send review on how i can make this story better. Thank you**


	3. Prologue

I don't own x-over and kuroinu but the oc is mine

Prologue

 **Location; Unknown**

In a empty space filled with nothing, there was a castle filled with high-tech equipment so advanced, that every thieves in the multiverse would be hardpressed to break in and steal every single bit of technology inside. Inside the castle was a being so powerful that primordials were afraid of it, even though they do not know this being. It's name was Infinite.

 _Third person(Infinite) and First Person(Author(me))_

"Man, it was nut trying to control all of my power, but it was worth it"said Infinite. His appearance wasn't seen caused it was dark but who care-."HEY! At least tell them the basic of what I look !" yelled Infinite as he turned around to look at me.

"All right all right but at least wait til ch. 1 start" said the author as he tried to calmed Infinite down."Fine, so where was I, mmm, oh that right! I was talking about my power training" said Infinite as he went to a thinking pose then to a realization pose.

"Now that I finished with my training, I can kick Vault, Ginyol, and their flunky ass, mhahahahahaha" said Infinite as he laughed manically at the thought of the killing and humility of the Kuroinu Demon Army, "and I get to impressed Chloe-chan, Olga-chan, Celestine-chan, Catue-chan, and Nina-chan" sighed Infinite as he thought of the 5 beautiful women in the entire multiverse.

"Soon the multiverse and every gods shall know the name INFINITE, the FALLEN MAD GOD OF WAR, MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yelled Infinite as he did a dramatic pose of epicness.

"Mmm, what entry shall I do, mmm" wondered Infinite as he dropped the pose and think of a dramatic entry to do once he enter _that_ world. His sole yellow eye widened as he thought of once, his nonvisible mouth smirked manically as he now figured out what entry to do.

"Hohohoho, lightbulb" smiled Infinite as he now stand up and created a portal to look and to see it almost time to enter _that_ world. "Ahahaha, it almost time," smiled Infinite as he saw the Kuroinu rounding up all the woman for their _sex-slaved empire_ , " now then LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT" yelled Infinite as he willed his castle to the now enlarged portal.

" _Soon"_ Infinite mentally said as his castle moved to closer to the portal, " _I will free you and your allies, Chloe-chan"_ He finished saiding as the castle now finished going through the portal and closes.

End

AU

Hey guys finished the first chapter so what do you think like it, love it, hate it tell me your opinion down to the comment

SO, anyways here the harem list I am giving to my Oc

Chloe

Olga Discordia

Celestine Lucullus

Catue Dragundaala

Nina Dragundaala

Other (20 more, I won't tell til the series expend)

And here world list My Oc will going

Loud house

Miraculous ladybug

Disney

Queen blade

Akame ga kil

Monster Girl World

Other( vote what worlds would my oc going)

Anyway see you next week _**WARE-WA-MESHIA-NARI!**_


	4. Chapter 1

I don't own x-over or kuroinu but oc is mine

Chapter 1: Savior, Kickass, and Joker; Oh My!

 **World: Eostia**

In Eostia, seven of its nations were under attack from monsters ranging orcs to imps and the scattered forces of the organization Kuroinu. Due to being made of mercenaries that formerly served the nation Feoh, Ur, Geofu, Ken, Rad, Ansur, and Thorn, the respective mercs attacking the lands knew all the best weak points and the continent's Order of Chivalry was baffled by this.

The chivalry was made of the Elven Goddess Laurentia's Reincarnation Celestine Lukures of Thorn, her Holy Knight and bodyguard Claudia Levantine of Ansur, the shrine maiden Kaguya from Rad, the mercenary Maia of Ken who used to belong to Kuroinu until they became rogue, the Halfling Ruu-Ruu from Geofu, Princesses Alicia Arcturus and her half-sister Prim Fiorire from the land of Feoh, Claudia's student Princess Catue Dragundaala from the land of Dragundaala, Janne Grenoble from the Rib Foul Kingdom, Elven Princess Nana Aslato of Filhem, Elf Princesses Arsura and Willan Amastria from one of Thorn's capitals Fredenia, Angelica Rothschilt from the elven country known as Roadshield, and Princess Irena fro Isotare AKA Historie.

With Celestine leading them, the warriors of the aforementioned seven nations sent the mercenaries to the outlands to face the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia, who had risen a magically enhanced citadel known as the Black Fortress and her power had turn the area in an uninhabitable wasteland to the point of where the sky was always a crimson shade along with poisonous march gas polluting the air.

The outlands filled with the bleak magic were now called the Land of the Black Queen and an unintended side effect was that the nearby foul creatures; mainly orcs, ogres, imps, goblins, and several demonic beasts, were strengthened by them. Taking of advantage of their new strength, they began attacking any unfortunate human they came across and though Celestine attempted to reason with Olga to stop empowering them, the dark elf stubbornly refused.

Thus, the Order of Chivalry was born from the best warriors in Eostia and was prepared to battle the vile beasts and Olga until she either conceded defeat or was killed. However, what they didn't see coming was seven nations' mercenaries becoming aligned under the strongest one in the land known as Volt and his charisma even influencing the outland monsters to join him along with several demons.

With Volt's help, they imprisoned Olga in her own fortress along with her aide Chloe the half dark elf and began planning his dream of conquering his dream of conquering each nation in Eostia into a nation of sexual service. So far, in half of the seven nations, the princesses had all been captured and hidden with Volt giving his allies orders not to rape them until he had captured Celestine in a classic tactic of going his enemy's leader while saving Olga for later.

 **Location: Thorn**

"Will you continue to deny us? I don't know how long I can hold my friend back." Volt, a large man with brown hair and cruel eyes of the same color wearing brownish-red clothing that included a dark red cape. Most notably aside from the scar going down his right eyebrow, adorning his legs were distinct greaves and on his shoulder were red spaulders bearing the silhouette of a wolf's head with its bared fangs displayed alongside a long broadsword with no guard on it on the right side.

"I don't care what happens to me; just leave my friends out of this." Celestine answered. Despite appearing to be in her mid-twenties, she was a slim elf of several hundred years with silky long hair that came to her high-heel sandals and wore a white outfit that practically left her naked as she wore no undergarments in a most common trait with most elves.

"Perhaps if you answer to me soon enough, she'll be spared, too." Volt said as he gestured to a tan-skinned demon with white horns and long, slicked back red hair. The demon, Monster Battalion 7th Platoon General Ginyol, was sexually harassing a curvaceous yet plump blonde woman of 34 years and 5.3 in height as tears streamed from her jade eye. The woman, Queen of Dragundaala and Catue's mother Nina, has a impressive bust of 109 cm beneath a reddish-purple corset with gold ends atop a silky white dress.

"Come now, Nina-sama, I'll bet you di-

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"WHAT THE HELL!" All the Kuroinu from all over Eostia yelled as the loudest explosion erupted from the sky. Everyone stood still as their mouths dropped as they saw a gigantic castle dropped slowly from the sky. When suddenly they heard the loudest voice " **HONEY, I'M HOOOOOOMMMMEEE!"** it was both demonic and godly at the same time.

"Everyone, go to that castle and bring the women as well, I have feeling we'll have a God on our side." Volt as he shook from his shock and ordered everyone as they loaded their weapon and all the women. Then, he turned around and tells Celestine "We be returning to our conservation later."

 **Location: Borderline in the Land of the Black Queen**

 _Next few days later_

Every Kuroinu travels to that mysterious castle that fell from the sky and brought every women with them, they didn't rape them of course. But, they did sexually harass them, Celestine was reunited with all her capturned friends and Olga.

Soon, all the Kuroinu travels in the front of the castle, one of the Kuroinu yelled out, "Hey, anyone home?" His question was as a mysterious figure flied from his castle and floated right in front of him 1 mile away. His appearance was strange to say the least, he has a mask that covered most of his face except his left yellow eye. On his shoulder and his body, he has some-kind of cloth that act as a cape, on the back, there's a infinity symbol on it. He is well-muscle, with all the muscle in the right place. Below the thigh, he wore a ANBU combat pant with ninja sandal on his feet. He also has white spiky hair that goes down on his thigh.

 **(Cue Infinite Theme)**

"Why hello there Kuroinu, I hope you here to welcome after my…..entry."The mysterious person said as he waved at it. Volt decided to introduce himself, "Why yes, we did, after all, you did left quite a explosion a few days ago." "I already know what you going to offer me, so here my answer." Infinite deadpanned to Volt, Volt himself was surprised, but smiled, "So, what is it?" Volt said reaching his hand to shake his.

 **(Stop Infinite Theme)**

All the women looked worried as hopelessness gripped them. Infinite extend his arm…. Asura style(1), "I refuse!" Infinite yelled as he send Volt flying back to his group. All the women including Celestine, Olga, Chloe, Catue, Nina looked surprised. "I'm going to do three things before I establish _my_ empire and also my named is Infinite." Infinite said as he raised his gloved hand, then extend his finger, "One, I relieved the women from your service." said Infinite as he mentally lifted all the women to his women.

All the women screamed as they were lifted to his castle. Infinite looked around to see if one of his crushes were among, his eye land on Chloe as she desperately tried to hang on to Olga. He mentally pulled the woman to him, he saw Chloe glaring hatefully at him, so he decided to give her a rose and send her to the castle.

"Two, I going to humiliated you while kicking your ass at the same time" Infinite said as he extend another finger. "How are you going to humiliated us dumbass!" one of the Kuroinu yelled making everyone glaring suddenly laughing at him. "Simple, like this, HIT IT!" Infinite yelled as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the light went off then, flashlights appeared it flashed Infinite wearing a set of strange clothing(2)

 **(Cue Cuban Pete)**

Music started as Infinite started dancing, the Kuroinu staring at him as he dance and shaking those maracas

"They called me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat" Infinite singed as he shake those maracas, the women looking at him surprised that he started to sing, "I must say, he know how to sing." Olga commented as Chloe looked at the flower, Infinite gave her, she blushed at the thought of a _man_ giving her a flower before stomping that thought away.

"When I play the maracas, I go (chick-chicky boom(x2))" Infinite singed as he shake his hips, one of the Kuroinu shaking his shoulders as well before stopping.

"Yes sir I'm Cuban Pete, I'm the craze of my native street,

When I start to dance, everything goes (chick-chicky boom(x2))" sanged Infinite as he threw away the maracas. "Why'd he do that, I like those object" Prim, the pink-haired woman, pouted,"Don't worry about it," comforted her half-sister, Alicia, the blonde-haired woman.

"The senoritas, they sing, and they swing with terampero" sanged Infinite as he ran to the two women that suddenly appeared, "Where did they came from?" wondered Catue as she saw the two women.

"It's very nice, so full of spice" sanged Infinite as he twirled around the pole, "gonna say, he's good" commented Ruu-Ruu as she saw him danced.

"And when they dance in, they bring a happy ring that era keros" sanged Infinite as he turned around and his bun to the women, "Ugh, disgusting" mumbled Claudia.

"Singin' a song, all the day long" sanged Infinite as he jumped from the women to a plank ramp and jumped from it, "Okay, he has skilled" commented Janne as she, and the women, and the Kuroinu, followed Infinite as he jumped to a giant pole.

"So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete,

And I'll teach you (chick-chicky boom(x3)" sanged Infinite as he walked away from the pole and to one of the Kuroinu, "What the hell is he going to do to that guy" wondered Hicks as he saw Infinite wiggled his fingers to the said-mentioned guy.

"He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy (in Havana(x2))" sanged one of the Kuroinu as he suddenly singed, " _What the heck!"_ was the thought of The Kuroinu leadership(Volt, TMB, John, Shamuhaza, Michelle, Kin, Hick, Gidoo, Dhorme, Dashra, Ernesto, Sir John Mandeville, Beasley, and Ginyol) and the women.

"Si senor, I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick" sanged Infinite as he grabbed the Kuroinu's weapon and threw it away as he grabbed the Kuroinu's hand and danced with him, "Okay, this is getting too weird for me" commented one of the women as she saw the weirdness in all this.

"It's very nice, so full of spice" sanged Infinite and all the Kuroinu except the leadership, "Okay, how is he making all our men sing?" questioned Kin as he saw all of their men (and demon) singed and dance.

"I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you will just give me your hand" sanged Infinite as he was dancing with one of the Kuroinu, " _Just this one time, just this one time"_ mentally chanted Infinite as he started to hated dancing with them.

"Then we shall try - just you and I. I-yi-yi!" sanged Infinite as he dropped him to three of his pals.

"If you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete

And I'll teach you to (chick-chicky boom(x3))!" sanged Infinite as he danced atop of a horse, "Okay, I guess, he's a good guy "giggled", though this is kind-of funny" giggled one of the women as they giggled though several reason as they saw the Kuroinu danced funny.

Infinite and all the Kuroinu danced in a line as they stopped to pose every second before they danced in a groupie as Infinite started singing gibbered while creating 10 warhead.

"Shake your booty, Daddy. Wow! See ya! Catch!" sanged Infinite as he singed his final line then turned around and threw the warhead to one of the Kuroinu, before mentally pushed 1,000 Kuroinu Troops to said guy.

 **(Stop Cuban Pete)**

The kuroinus looked at the warheads before saying"uh oh" as said warheads exploded, killing all 1,000 kuroinu as their various body parts felled from the explosion. " _OH SHIT!"_ mentally yelled all the women including Celestine, Olga, Chloe, Catue, and Nina as their mouths dropped.

Infinite looked at Volt and said, "Your next line is, Damn you, you bastard!"(3), then Volt said the exact same thing, "Damn you, you bastard!", then gasped as he suddenly found out that he said the same thing, Infinite predicted.

"Bye, bye" said Infinite as he suddenly summoned a black hole to sucked every last Kuroinu troops. Every Kuroinu troops screamed as they were sucked to the black hole, "And three, I'm going to banish you to Null Space(4)" said Infinite as he watched all of them getting sucked to Null Space.

"I'll escape from Null Space and kill you!" yelled Volt as he was the last to be sucked to the black hole, finally ending the Kuroinu threat.

"Now then, what to do with all of you" wondered Infinite as he turned to look at the women at his castle, " _This is going to be a Longggggg Day."_ mentally said Infinite as he floated back at his castle.

End

 **AU**

 **Okay, let me say a few thing.**

 **I am SO sorry, I copy some of your writing, it was wrong but I needed inspiration**

 **Now that being say let me go over some of the number**

 **Asura's Wrath**

 **The Mask**

 **Jojo's bizarre adventure**

 **Sonic forces**

 **Now do you like it, love it, hate it, tell me your opinion on the review,**

Bye, bye **Ware ha meshia nari!**


	5. AU Part 2

AU

Perseus12, I see you are liking my story, so let me ask you a question. Would you like to make a reading story of Tales of Infinite, and also be my beta reader?


	6. Chapter 2

I don't own x-overs, kuroinu, or any song but oc is mine

CH: 2; Explaining, Funeral, and Dreaming… Well Shit.

 **Location: Infinite's Castle**

It been a few minutes after the defeat of Kuroinu, and needless to say, it was shocking to see Kuroinu was defeated so easily, it was frightening. Infinite was floating right in front of them, trying to figure out what to do with them, " _Hmm, maybe I should bring them back home, after I make sure there aren't any Kuroinu left."_ thought Infinite as he tried to figure out a way to bring them back home.

Celestine, having thought to thank him for saving them, decided to introduce herself and thank him, "Hello, my name i-","Celestine Lukures, and you welcome by the way." interrupted Infinite as he knew what she was going to say. Then, he looked at Claudia and said, "Your next line is, how dare you interrupt Celestine-sama." Claudia, then said, "How dare you interrupt Celestine-same " _gasp_ ", she gasped as she realized what she just said. Olga laughed as she found the situation amusing, "Anyway, what you going to do now, umm," "Infinite", "Infinite-sama", Olga questioned as she wondered what happened now.

"Hmm, maybe take the women back home after making sure there aren't any Kuroinu left" explained Infinite as he now decided what to do. "Hold on, _he_ hasn't explain wh-", "Null Space, a prison dimension created by me, to ensure anyone dangerous would be trapped there." said Infinite as he interrupt Alicia and explained what was his attack was, "There only one way, and that going back his/her entry point and you have to be extremely fast to do it" explained Infinite

"Anyway, is there any women that want me to look for someone?", Infinite questioned as he looked around to see if there are any."Yes, can you look for my husband, Klaus?" asked Claudia as she was worried for her husband, "Sure thing, sweet cheek, I'll look for your husband" answer Infinite as he accepted.

"DON'T call me sweet cheek" angrily said Claudia as Infinite tried to calmed her down, "All right, all right, I'm gone", Infinite apologies as he flewed to all the nation. "You know, you shouldn't have scare him away, Claudia", criticize Ruu-Ruu, " _sigh"_ , I know, but we can't exactly trust him yet" explained Claudia

 **Location: Thorn prison**

After checking Historie, Roadshield, Fredenia, Filhem, Rib Foul Kingdom, Dragundaala, Feoh, Geofu, Ken, Rad, and Ansur for any Kuroinu left and killing them, Infinite checked Thorn last and decided to checked the prison to see if Claudia's husband is there. He was, but not in one piece, "DAMN IT!" yelled Infinite as he slammed the floor, creating a crater, he sighed and decided to bring his parts back to Claudia after checking for Kuroinu and killed them. " _sigh_ " She deserved that much, damn it" Infinite said sadly.

 _Back at Infinite's Castle_

Infinite brought Klaus's body parts after finding a bag, and putted them in. " _How am I going to explain this to her_ " thought Infinite as he flewed to his castle and figure out how to explain her. He finally flewed to his castle and floated right in front at of Claudia, "How is he, did you find him" asked Claudia worried for her husband. Infinite said nothing, instead he gave her the bag and said two words that stopped Claudia's heart, "I'm sorry". Claudia froze for a moment, before slowly looking at the bag and opening it. "No, " _sobs"_ nononononono, it can't be" Claudia sobbed before crying opening making everyone sadden at this scene. Infinite turned to Celestine and said, "She needs her friends" making Celestine and her friends going around Claudia, hugging and comforted her. Olga and Chloe looked at this scene emotionless before Infinite advised, "You want the Order of Chivalry to forgive you, comfort Claudia", making them looked at Infinite before looking back at them. Olga mentally sighed, " _Am I even worthy of forgiveness_ " thought Olga as she slowly walked toward them.

Everyone except the Order of Chivalry looked at her as she walked at them, " _Please, let this worked_ " thought Infinite as he hoped this planned of his work," _I did not figure Klaus was dead, so please let this_ " as he looked, he started to get hopeful every second. The Order of Chivalry finally looked at Olga, "I sorry about your husband Claudia, I know that my apologies mean shit b-", she was interrupted when Claudia pulled her in, "There's nothing to forgive, Olga" cried Claudia, as she already forgave her.

Infinite sighed in relief as he saw they forgave, so he decided to take charge, "Alright, we now a funeral to plan, so take some time before working on Klaus' Funeral" said Infinite as he floated up to his room to do some thinking

 _That night_

Everyone has fallen asleep as they had started to prepared Klaus' funeral 5 hours ago. All but one as Infinite prepared a dreamscape technique, "All right, let hope this work" hoped Infinite as he prepared the spell." _Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"_ (1) Infinite yelled out as that spell shined brightly.

 **Location: Dreamscape**

Infinite woked up as he looked around and saw doors… lots and lots of doors. "Okay, it worked", said Infinite as he created Infinite replicas(2). "Okay boys, look for Chloe's door and alert me when you find it", ordered Infinite as he(and others) looked for Chloe's door. 2 hours(2 minute in physically world) later, one of the Infinite replicas found Chloe's door and alerted the real Infinite. "Nice job, boys, now then, go to the other door and give them therapys", Infinite ordered as he went through Chloe's Door.

 **Location: Chloe's Dreamscape**

"NOOOOOOO!" Dream Chloe screamed as she was running from the Dream Kuroinu. "Come on, boys, let's get some pussy!", One of the DK(Dream Kuroinu, duh) yelled as all of them cheered. Eventually, DC(Dream Chloe) felled and one of the DK, a orc grabbed her and position her atop of his cock, so that he can penetrate her."No.. please don't rape me", Chloe begged, but all the DK laughed, "Hell no, bitch, I'm gonna break you, and be my cum du-", the Orc didn't finished speaking because he's already dead.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

 **(Cue Cannonball(MMZ3))**

 **BOOOOOOOMMM!**

A explosion happened after a beam of light cut through half of the DK, including the orc that was holding DC, dropping her to the ground."Yare Yare Daze" mumbled a voice, causing everyone, including DC, to look up to see Infinite floating there, looking bored and irritated."Infinite-san?" said a confused DC as she looked as Infinite. Infinite floated down til he was floating a few inch above ground."Yep. Now then, are you ready to die?" asked Infinite as he quickly conjured a gatling gun to his hand.

"Oh shit", was the answer of most of the DK."Bye,bye" said Infinite as he open fired at DK, until there were seven of them left. Six of them ran toward him while the last one stays behind, six remaining DK jumped and tried to stab at front... keywords "tried" as suddenly six **clangs** sound erupted from Infinite.

" **Grrrrrrrrrrr"**

"I see you met _Drago Asura,_ my friends" said Infinite as a large spirits emerged from Infinite. _Drago Asura_ has a bulky draconic head(Igneel's head), with a well-build body and legs(Star Platinum's body), along with six metal arms with clawed hands(Asura's wrath), lastly ending his appearance with a dragon tail and one dragon wing. "OH SHIT!" was the replied of six DK and DC, before Infinite yelled out, "ZU WARDO!".

Time has literally stopped, and everyone was frozen except for Infinite who was watching in amusement. "Now then, _Drago Asura,_ beat the crap out of them", Infinite ordered as he watched as _Drago Asura_ began his attack, " **(ORA(x30)** " yelled out _Drago Asura_ , as he attack the six DK brutally. 9 seconds has past, "Time will resume again", said Infinite as time resume again, immediately six of the DK's bodies were suddenly crushed. DC's mouth couldn't dropped any lower after that performance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, FREAK!", the last DK yelled as he saw the performance. "My name is Infinite, the Fallen Mad God of War!", yelled out Infinite as he summoned a General's Sword and flewed toward him as he did a downward slash.

 **(Stop Cannonball(MMZ3))**

After the final kills was finished, Infinite turned to look at DC as he ask, "Are you okay". DC was still after what he just did, but came out of it after he turned her."Hmph, why did you help me?", DC asked Infinite as she turned away from him as she has a tiny blush on her face. "Simple, because I like you Chloe, not just because you're beautiful but because your personality intoxicated me" confessed Infinite as he turned away from her blushing madly. DC's blush became bigger after the confession, "Ummm…. t-thank y-you Infinite" muttered DC as her heart started to pump faster. "Anyway.. the reason that I came you was to help you with you almost raped", said Infinite as he manage to calmed himself down.

"Oh.. okay, Infinite" muttered Chloe disappointed as Infinite started her therapy.

 _7 days(7 hours in physically world)_

After that much needed therapy, DC manages to move on from her being a slave in the recently destroyed _sex-slaved empire._ "Umm, since your leaving, c-can I ask you" asked DC, after Infinite announced that he was leaving, she grew to like Infinite as he tried to make her happy, and telling her his life before he became Infinite, eventually having a crush on him, before evolving into love."Of course, Chloe-chan", Infinite as he grew to like Chloe as well, learning about her life, her like & dislike, and eventually her dream. "C-can you take off y-your mask?" asked DC as she wondered about his face.

"I won't show you my whole face, but I can show you my mouth" answered Infinite as he twisted his mask to the left before taking it off, showing his mouth. "Now, why did yo-mmmm!" Infinite didn't finished because DC kissed him. They stand like that for a few minute, but to them, it like hours as their world exploded as they kissed each other. They eventually stopped kissing as Infinite ask a very important question, "Does this mean we a couple now?" wondered Infinite as they stopped kissing. "Yeah " _sigh"_ we a couple now" _giggled""_ , giggled DC as she lightly pecked Infinite's mouth.

"You do know that I also has a crush on Olga-chan, Celestine, Catue-chan, and Nina-chan, right?" questioned Infinite as he wondered if Chloe would let him have a harem." _sigh_ " I know that, and I let you love, but you better love me first, okay." Chloe said as she was okay with it.

" _Sigh_ " I make sure you the alpha" assured Infinite as he and DC looked turned the sunset.

Ends

AN

Okay, I bet $100 that you pissed at me(ducked a flaming axe), nevermind, you very pissed that I killed off Klaus but the reason as to why.

1 . I needed a pairing for Claudia

2 . She way to sexy to be with a book-man

3 . Infinite will eventually travel to other world so he finds a better husband for Claudia

Okay so thank to a Guest suggestion, I added in akame ga kill and monster girl world in the list of what world Infinite will be going

Now that Chloe is in Infinite's harem, what do you think like it, love it, hate it, tell me your opinion on the review


	7. AU Part 3

**AN**

 **Alright folks, I being reading your review, and I'm going to answer some of your question.**

 **Q: bestpony666** " **Where are Claudia and Klaus, will Infinite save them?**

 **A: Yes, Infinite, did save Claudia, as showed in ch. 1. The reason I had Klaus killed was because I'm going to pair Claudia with Lelouch from Code Geass**

 **Q: Perseus12 "** **Mama Mia! Can Infinite travel to the world of Code Geass where he can save Lelouch from traitorous Black Knights and Schneizel's manipulation then eliminate them including Emperor Charles eu Britannia, next travel to the world of Manyuu Hikenchou where he can help Chifusa's spreading Breast Flow to the flat women, next travel to the world of the Walking Dead rescue Glenn from the psychotic man named Negan then exterminate the Saviors and the Walkers (Zombies), next to the world of Highschool of the Dead where he save the Living from the Dead including Shido."**

 **A: Yes Infinite will go to Code Geass, I don't jack-shit about Manyuu Hikenchou, so I looked it up online…. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!, seriously who came up with this, and Infinite will definitely go to that world. I don't know who Glenn, Negan, and the Savior are, so give a brief summary of them. Definitely going to HOTD(highschool of the school) and doing some old classic zombie beatdown.**

 **Here are the other pairing**

 **Lelouch x Claudia**

 **Lincoln Loud x Prim x Alicia x Ronnie Anne x Leni Loud x Luna Loud**

 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III x Ruu-Ruu**

 **Also I going to created one-shoot story call "PREQUEL". which is a story that happened before a world. so give me suggestion of the world, Infinite is going to once I annouce it.**


	8. Chapter 3

I don't own x-overs and kuroinu, and its song but oc is mine

Funeral, Concert, and Lemon...Oh Well

 **Location: Infinite's Castle**

It took a week to prepared but, today the day of the funeral. Infinite was wearing a priest outfit, as he was the one that wanted to properly send Klaus, and others to paradise. "All right, let's do this", said Infinite as he adjusted his clothing as he remember what his replicas told him from the dreamscape.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

" _Okay, so Olga, Maia, Alicia, Prim, Catue, and Kaguya has barely recover from them almost rape, Celestine, Nina, Nana, Arsura, Claudia, Willan, Irena, Rothschilt, and Janne luckily has almost recover before you finished their recovering, "sigh" thank God" summarized Infinite as his replicas finished their report. "And the others has recovered one way or another, correct and Catue moved on and stopped having nightmares of her killing Jin"as he tried to think about the report of the replicas. All the replicas nodded._

 _End Flashback no Jutsu_

"' _sigh',_ I hope Claudia doesn't killed me after this." hoped Infinite as he went to the funeral. "Come on, you can't possibly believe she'll kill you" commented a voice, Infinite didn't need to look to see who it was. "Hey, Chloe-chan, how's its going?" asked Infinite as he walked to the graveyard to start the funeral. Chloe was wearing a funeral gown, "well its okay since I'm with you, Infinite-kun", she grabbed his arm and pulled it to her breast. "Well, let's hope Olga doesn't killed me first before Claudia Huh" joked Infinite before getting serious as they are finally at the graveyard with several people wearing funeral clothing were waiting.

 _3 hours later_

The funeral was over, everyone going back to their back in his/her room(his castle has MILLION of room). Finally, a small group of people were left which was basically the Order of Chivalry, with Claudia crying at Klaus' grave. Infinite looked over to Claudia, walked behind her, before placing his hand on her shoulder to give some form of comfort with Claudia's friends comforting her. " _sighs' what am I going to do to make her happy, mmm, ah ah, lightbulb"_ was the thought of Infinite as he tried to figure out a way to make her happy before having a idea. "Okayyyy, everyone, I just got a great idea for something so see yaaaa." said Infinite, walking away from the group, not before looking at Claudia and nodding at her.

 _1 week later_

All the women, including the Order of Chivalry, and some men that survived the Kuroinu attack came, by the order of Infinite, to a large room with lots of chairs in his castle(he quickly created his replicas to repair the nation of Eostia). Everyone was worried when the light out before one light turns to the upper floor showing Infinite and his replicas with music equipment, "Now, I know everyone been wondering where I am, for the last week. Well, I been preparing this concert to help Claudia get pass her husband's death, so let's do this." explained as he start preparing to play the first song he had in mind. Everyone went to sit down, " _sigh", baka"_ was the thought of Chloe as she smile at Infinite while sitting down, though her was noticed by Olga, but she ignored in favor of asking her later. Everyone was sitting when Infinite was finished preparing, "Everyone ready", everyone nodded, "Okay, a one, a two, a one, two, three, four"

 **(Cue** **Kano Mono no Na wa… )**

 **(Cue piano)**

Everyone was mesmerized when the piano started playing for a while before stopping

 **(Stopped piano)**

 **Hageshii kaze wo ukenagara soredemo saki e to susumu**

 **Nigeteite wa koerarenu jouheki ga aru**

 **Kimi no hiza ga waratte mo boku wa sore wo warawanai**

 **Mukau mono no tsuyosa wo shitteiru kara**

 **Narenareshiku yatsu ga iu "Ore-tachi tomodachi daro?" nado to...**

 **Zaregoto de chikazuki kokoro no oku no seki wo shimeru**

 **Ame ni utare nagara soredemo saki e to susumu**

 **Dare ni datte sakerarenu tatakai ga aru**

 **Boku no hiza ga waratte mo kimi wa sore wo warawanai**

 **Hontou no imi no yuuki wo shitteita kara**

 **Kao no nai yami ga iu "Dare yori aishiteru ze!" nado to**

 **Zaregoto de madowashi nurumayu ni shibaritsukete shizumeru**

 **Yatsu no na wa [Kyoufu] dare no naka ni mo sumau**

 **Akirameru koto ni narenai de tachimukae!**

 **Osoreru koto wo shiranai sore ga yuuki de wa naku**

 **Osorete nao nigenai koto sore ga hontou no yuuki?**

 **Osoreru koto wo shiranai koto sore ga tsuyosa de wa nakute**

 **Osoreru mono ni uchikatsu koto sore ga hontou no tsuyosa?**

 **-kimi to deatta boku wa tsuyoku nareru...**

Everyone was shocked at the emotion being played, few women has the same thought " _sighs", his song is beautiful."_ , was the thought of Chloe, Olga, Celestine, Catue, and Nina

 **Kowai no wa iya da…(Kowai no wa iya da…)Itai no wa iya da…(Itai no wa iya da…)**

 **Samui no wa iya da…(Samui no wa iya da…)Tsurai no wa iya da…(Dare datte iya da…)**

 **Hidoi no wa iya da…(Hidoi no wa iya da…)Mugoi no wa iya da…(Mugoi no wa iya da…)**

 **Kurai no wa iya da…(Kurai no wa iya da…)Yowai no wa iya da…(Hontou ni mou iya da…)**

 **Kanashii no mo...Sabishii no mo...Kurushii no mo...Munashii no mo...**

 **Ushinau koto ya ubawareru koto koukai wo kazoete mo kiri ga nai**

 **Mamorenakatta tooi yakusoku hatasu tame ni bokura wa yatte kita...**

 **Osoreru koto wo shiranai sore ga yuuki de wa naku**

 **Osorete nao nigenai koto sore ga hontou no yuuki**

 **Osoreru koto wo shiranai koto sore ga tsuyosa de wa nakute**

 **Osoreru mono ni uchikatsu koto sore ga hontou no tsuyosa**

 **-kimi to deatte boku wa tsuyoku nareta!**

 **Yowai kokoro ni tachimukau koto fujouri to nageite mo kiri ga nai**

 **Mamorenakatta chiisana hikari kimi no bun made boku wa ikite yuku...**

Silence reigned before a clap was heard before another and another before the whole room was clapping to him

 _2 hours later_

The concert was with everyone liking his songs, so Infinite decided to announce something, " _Hey, Chloe, you there,"_ mentally called out to Chloe, " _Yeah, Infinite-kun","I decided to announce our relationship," "Are you sure", "Yea, I'm sure"_ , their mental conservation ended when Infinite physically talked. "Okay, everyone, I would like to announce something, Chloe, please come up here". Chloe did as asked, "Shall we?" Asked Infinite as he twisted his mouth mask and took it off, "Yep", one word was all she said before she grabbed Infinite and kissed him.

Silence reigned, before everyone was applauding to this amazing event, except Olga, Celestine, Catue, Nina pouting at this.

 _Night Time_

Everyone was asleep except Olga, Celestine, Catue, and Nina, as they wanted to know how and why Chloe was in a relationship with Infinite. " _grrr"_ , why did Chloe-san, got in a relationship with Infinite-kun" angrily said Olga as she and the other wanted to know. They finally arrived in front Infinite's room and was about to knock til they heard …. Moaning? Olga quickly conjured a portal to see what's going on, only to find themselves blushing hard at the scene they're seeing.

 _15 minute earlier_

Infinite was at his room waiting for Chloe, who was in his bathroom for some reason, to come out. He heard the bathroom door opening, so he turned to see Chloe wearing a bathrobe. Raising a brow, he was about to asked why she was wearing a bathrobe, when she discarded it revealing her nakedness to him. Infinite froze seeing her naked as he watched Chloe walked slowly to him waving her hips seducilly as she watched Infinite looked at her hips and giggled at the sight. "Well, well, someone like what he see" seducelly said Chloe as she look below Infinite's belt to see a boner. Infinite look at Chloe's face, "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Infinite as he know want she want. "... Yes, Infinite-san", that was all he needed before he kissed her.

 **(Cue Lemon)**

They both kissed each over, with their tongue dancing around. They both felled on Infinite's bed, Infinite on the bottom and Chloe on the top, as they rubbed each other bodies. Chloe slowly unclothed til he was in his boxer. They stopped kissing each other to catch their breath, "I'm going... to pleasure you ...first, before you pleasure…me, okay", Chloe nodded, so Infinite decided to kissed her lower and lower, causing Chloe to moan each time. He kissed til he was at Chloe's pussy, it was wet with lust. Infinite slowly kissed it to see Chloe reaction, he was happy to see her reaction, so Infinite increased his kiss, before actually sucking on it. Chloe moan louder and louder, before moaning lustfully, "Infinite, …. please, more, suck on it", Chloe begged as the sucking got harder and harder until, "I'M CUMMING", she cummed with juices rushing out fast. Chloe breathed til she was calmed enough to think, "Do you continue, or do you want to stop?" asked Infinite as he moved away from her pussy, "Yes, I want to continue." So they switched position with Chloe neared Infinite's crotch and Infinite sitting on the bed. Chloe slowly took his boxer off to how big he is, … it smacked her face. She saw how big he is, " _Holy Shit!, He's Huge!"_ her thought was, she's right, it was a freaking 11 inch long, 3 inch thick dick. She slowly move her mouth to suck on the crotch, her lips met the tip, kissing it slowly causing Infinite to moan. That caused Chloe to slowly suck on it, til she was sucking it faster and faster until, "I'M CUMMING", He grabbed Chloe and shoved it to near his balls, and shooting loads of cum in her mouth. Chloe gagged before drinking all of it, slowly removing her mouth from his dick.

 **(End Lemon)**

They both were breathing for a minute after doing pre-sex, "Let's stop for now, the others are, after all, watching us." said Infinite dropping on his bed, Chloe joining soon after. "Well, I did wanted to see how big it was" explained Chloe as she snuggled with him. They soon fell asleep after covering themselves.

 _Outside Infinite's Room_

There was a puddle of juices covering the floor, due Olga masterbuting, Celestine and Nina rubbing their legs together, and Catue rubbing her breast. "Well…. Let's asked him tomorrow, then", said Olga, after cleaning up the puddle. Everyone agreed and went back to their room.

 _Outside Infinite's Castle_

The night shine brightly on Infinite's Castle, however a group of people were on a hill overlooking the castle. All of them look at each other before nodding, walking toward the castle

End

 **An**

 **Damn, that was a long chapter, but hey, first lemon even if it was short. Anywhere, the people looking at the castle, yea I decided to bring in Taimanin Asagi, the hero group, in the Story, so anywhere, goodbye**

 **WARE WA MESSIAH NARI!**


	9. AN

Author Notes

 **Okay, so I am putting the Taimanin group(No male member) in the story. Also I am creating a massive army for Infinite to conquer the multiverse. For now, however, I'm creating the digimon army branch. So, here's what I need, 5 rookie level digimon, 5 champion level digimon, 5 ultimate level digimon, and 5 mega level digimon. I need the name of the digimon and what their role is. I've already gotten the D-Brigade in the D.A.(digimon army) branch and gave their role.**

 **Commandramon, Role: Infantry Unit, Level: Rookie**

 **Sealsdramon, Role: Assassin, Level: Champion**

 **Tankdramon, Role: Heavy/Siege Defence, Level: Ultimate**

 **Darkdramon, Role: Elite Royal Guard/Elite Hunter, Level: Mega**

 **So give the name of the digimon and what their role is. K, bye.**


	10. Chapter 4

I don't x-overs, kuroinu, or any songs but oc is mine

Ninja, Humble, and Empire Talk,.. Uh Oh

 **Location: Outside Infinite's Castle**

The group overlooking Infinite's castle appeared to be feminine, wearing catsuit ninja clothing. All of them has E+ cup except for one, let's check those women out, shall we? Those women are known as Taimanin which translates to Anti-Demon Ninja, The blue haired girl leading the group is Asagi Igawa, the orange-haired girl flanking Asagi is Sakura Igawa, the sister of Asagi. The other blue-haired flanking Asagi is Murasaki Yatsu, the Axe girl, the brown-haired girl, behind Asagi, with A-cups is Yukikaze Mizuki, the lighting girl. The violet haired girl next to Yukikaze is Rinko Akiyama, the decapitation girl. The woman, who looked like a MILF, behind Rinko is Shiranui Mizuki, the mother of Yukikaze. The brown-haired girl next to Shiranui is Asuka Kokawa, behind her is a blonde-haired girl is named Shizuru Kosuke, the infiltration girl, who currently checking the castle to see if she take a piece of it and studied it. Next to her is another blonde-haired blonde is Kurenai Shingangi, the half-vampire girl. Last to the group, the blue-green haired girl named Ayame Mokshima, the sniper girl.

"Okay, we're here, now then, everyone got their rope and grappling hook?", asked Asagi as she turned around to see everyone with their grappling hook. She nodded and threw her grappling hook and climb up, everyone else following her. They hopped over the wall and jumped down, "Okay, now everyone in their group, we going to map the place, and see if we can take anything, but our main objective is the demon in the castle, kill him and head home", smiled Asagi. Everyone smiled as they got into three group and went in different direction. However,... It is in that moment they knew…. they fucked up.

 **Location: Infinite's Room**

Infinite was sleeping soundly along with Chloe in his bed. However, that was not to be, you see Infinite silent alarm seals around the wall so he know he's being invaded, or intruder. Right now, the silent alarm woked him up quick, "I have intruder,... Oh, what joy", he grinned savagely as he quickly got off the bed, after replacing himself with a pillow, and went to the bathroom to prepare himself to humiliated the intruder(s), "Time to party, p-a-r-t- why, cause I gonna."

 _Group 1(Yukikaze, Rinko, Shiranui)_

Group 1 went to the cafeteria door(they didn't know that), "What do you think on the other side of this door?", asked Rinko as she ready her sword, "I don't know, but at least the demon won't know what hit him." answer Yukikaze as she ready her lighting and her mother ready her spear, "Don't be arrogant Yukikaze, this demon might be strong." warned Shiranui as she ready her guard. They slowly walked through the door to see what's behind this door….. They raised their brow to see a strange sight. There was a small fortress with a square hole in the midd-, "Well hello there, intru- wait a minute, you a Taimanin aren't you?" called out a voice that startled the group, they looked around to see where the voice came from. "Over here, noob" called out the voice again, the group quickly look at the fortress to see a masked man wearing strange clothing behind the fort. "Let me guess, you here to kill a demon which is me correct?" question the masked man, "By the way, the name's Infinite." Infinite introduced himself," _How the hell are the Taimanin in this universe"_ mentally thought Infinite as he was talking to the Taimanin.

"So, you're the demon, huh" said Yukikaze as she summoned her lighting, Infinite gasped and his heart, "Do you not have a soul, my sweet beautiful lady" sobbed Infinite. Yukikaze blushed as he called her beautiful, "T-th-thank y-you" said Yukikaze as she nodded at him. Shiranui eyed her daughter before eyeing Infinite as he finished sobbing," _mm, if he wasn't a demon, I would have him as Yukikaze's or even my boyfriend"_ mentally thought Shiranui. "You gonna pay for intruding in my home and for trying to kill me... With your life" said Infinite as he pointed a strange device, which in the hole, at them.

 **BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG**

The device fired at the the group, which caused them to take cover behind the recently made barricade in front of them. "WHAT THE! What the hell does he want to kill us, I mean demon are suppose to rape us!" Yukikaze yelled as she ducked behind cover, "I don't understand either, Yukikaze, but unless he stopped shooting, we can't get him." The device stopped firing, confusing the group, "Hey, uh.. Did you train against explosive magic?" asked Infinite. The group was confused about the question but answer anyway, "No, we haven't", Shiranui answered, however that proved a mistake. "Hmm, let's test that, INCOMING!" yelled Infinite as something was threw at front of them, it was a oral-shaped it-

 **BOOOOOMMMM!**

Said item exploded, destroying the barricade and throwing the group in front of Infinite, covered in soot and burned marked on them, but other than that they fine. However, they are knocked out after the explosion, "Hmm, a bit much force, but oh well, better take them to the dungeon" said Infinite, lifting the group, then directing the bodies to the dungeon, " _Hmm, I wondered how the other replicas are other"_ mentally a now revealed Infinite Replicas.

 _Group 2(Shizuru, Kurenai, Ayame)_

The group was walking in a hallway heading to somewhere, looking around at hi-tech machines, "Geez, I wondered this demon would let me have some of this." wondered Shizuru. "Maybe, after we kill this god-damned-demon" Kurenai said twirling her weapon, "Well let me put a bullet in its nut and I let you kill the demom" Ayame said readying her sniper. "Well too bad, cause you're going down, literally!" yelled a voice that startled the group into readying their weapon, looking around t-," _Whistle"_ , they turned around to see a Infinite Replicas(they didn't know that), looking at them with a lever in hand. He waved at them before pulling the lever, causing a trap door to open under them! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled out the group as they fell through the trapdoor falling until, **CRASH** , they crashed to the dungeon, knocking themselves unconscious.

Infinite laughed at this classic trap, "Hmm, I wonder how the others are doing" questioned I.R. as he vanished like a hologram would.

 _Group 3(Asagi, Sakura, Murasaki, and Asuka)_

The group at the door heading to Infinite's throne room, "Well, we did find the throne room by accident, right?" asked Sakura as she studied the door a bit. "Doesn't matter, as long as that demon is dead, we have all the time in the world to study the castle" said Murasaki, brandishing her axe. Sakura pouted, but luckily Asuka cheered her up, "Don't worry Sakura, she didn't mean it like that." "Okay, is everyone prepared?" asked Asagi as she ready her weapon. Everyone nodded, Asagi turned and, with the help of others, pushed the doors open. Everyone went inside to see a hall with statues of the Order of Chivalry, at the end was the throne with someone sitting on it. It was a I.R.(they didn't know that) sitting on the throne in a bored position(Aizen position), looking at them like they were insect. The group flinched at the look the demon was giving, every other demon they encounter gave looks of lust, but this one gave a looks that scream power. They didn't see his face due to his mask, but they felt he smirked, "Well look at this, 4 insect trying to kill me, ahhahahaha" said Infinite as he mockingly laughed at them. "DON'T MOCK US DEMON!" yelled Murasaki as she took a fighting stance with her axe, making the others take fighting stance as well. "Very well,... Intruder in the throne room!" Infinite yelled suddenly making alarm blaze. The group went back-to-back when suddenly a glass cage landed atop of them, trapping them inside, "WHAT THE!" they yelled as gas suddenly filled the cage, effectively putting them to sleep.

Infinite pressed a button on his armchair, suddenly the glass cage heading down, seemingly to the dungeon. He smiled as vanish the a hologram would.

 _Few Hours Later_

The Order of Chivalry sat in the dining room as Infinite wanted to announce something, "I would like to announce something,... for a few week I've been planning something before coming here, but with how you were after the Kuroinu defeat, I couldn't risk it." Infinite confessed, surprising everyone including his girlfriend, Chloe. "I been planning to create a empire, with is protect everyone and insure its enemies does not be one step. We do not tolerated rapists, psychopath, or needless murder." To say the Order of Chivalry was surprised was a understatement, their hearts warmed to fact he state that this new empire does not tolerated rapist. "I will ask you this, will you join my empire to create a better future, this future will take us to other worlds, will you join me?" Infinite asked as he looked down expecting a rejection, however Chloe lifted his head to see the Order of Chivalry nodding their head at him. "We'll in, Infinite-kun" said Chloe as she kissed him, "I also has something to say" Olga declared, "I as well""Me too""As well as me", Celestine, Catue, Nina declared as well. Everyone looked at them, "Me, along with Celestine, Catue, and Nina have been talking about something we been interested in awhile… you Infinite-kun", Celestine confessed. The rest of the order was shocked about this, except Infinite and Chloe. "And while we don't want to ruin this relationship yo-""I know that you been in love with me ever since I help you recover, so, with Chloe's permission, I would like you be also be my girlfriends, so to say." explained Infinite. The order was more shocked as they turned to Olga, Celestine, Catue, and Nina who's was shocked as well. "We accepted" they answered as they walked toward Infinite and took turn kissing him

"This marked a New Age of this world, and soon the multiverse!" yelled Infinite as the room became silence. Great change is coming, both good and bad.

End

 **AN**

 **Hello everyone, so Taimanin got their ass beaten, Olga, Celestine, Catue, and Nina became parts of Infinite harem, and Infinite got empire, yay.**

 **So see ya, WARE WA MESHIA NARI!**


	11. Chapter 5

I don't x-overs, kuroinu, or any other stuff, but oc is mine

Taimanin and General Recruitment

 _Two Days Later_

It's been two days since the announcement of Infinite's new empire. He been remodelling everything since the Order of Chivalry gave their land to him. Firstly, he gave the women better armor to cover their bodies and more defense. The men, he gave them more sense as to not rape women, as he slice the throat of one of them. Then, he ordered his replicas to upgrade the defense of the wall to better protect it land. After that, he named the Order of Chivalry, and Olga, rulers of their land as to give it people some sense of familiar. He explains that they are his extension to better control parts of the empire. He gave them the title " **OVERLADY"** , which he explains are governor of the land.

After all that, he decided to visit the taimanin in the dungeon to give them a offer to become his general in some of his "soon-to-be" massive army.

 **Location: Infinite's Castle dungeon**

In the dungeon, the Taimanin were laying unconscious with blankets covering them as Infinite wanted to be polite. Yukikaze was the first to wake up from her explosion knock out, no pun intended, yawning and groaning at her pain. Luckily for her, the pain subsided enough for her to stand up. She looked to find her mother and the others unconscious as well, so she decided to wake them up with her lighting, "Sorry mom and girls." she apologized as she thrust her hand to shock them… only to find that it wasn't working, "Huh, why isn't it working" looking at her hand to figure why it wasn't working.

What she doesn't know is that Infinite place magic null seal on the cell so that the Taimanin couldn't escape with their magic. Yukikaze decided to wait for everyone to wake up to figure a way out.

 _30 minute later_

Luckily, she didn't wait long as everyone started to wake. Shizuru being the first, then her mother, Shiranui, and the others, Asuka, Ayame, Kurenai, Rinko, Murasaki, Sakura with Asagi being last. "' _Groan'_ , Everyone okay?" Asagi asked, looking around to make sure her friends were all right. Everyone gave grunt and groan as they worked out their kinks. "Okay, so any idea where we are?""You're in a dungeon, noob" said a familiar voice. "Thanks", said Asagi, before gasping, turning toward the direction of the voice showing Infinite sitting, drinking water. Everyone took battle stance, before realizing their weapon were gone, "Where's our weapon, bastard!", Ayame yelled, walking toward the bar, gripping it as if trying to teared it off.

"Now, now, wouldn't want to stay trapped there forever, now would you." Infinite calmly said, ignoring the threat. "What do you want?" asked Sakura, tilting her head in curiosity, "A offer, more like a deal to you, miladies." said Infinite as he stand up and bow to them. "A deal?" Shizuru asked, raising a brow, "Yes, I want you to be a part of a army I'm building to rule the multiverse." said Infinite,"We never join you demon!" said Kurenai bearing her fangs at him.

"Oh, I know that, that's why I make a deal for you" explain Infinite, "And the deal is?". Asked Rinko, putting her hand on her hips.

"We duke it out in the arena, the deal is that if you win, I let you go and let you kill me" said Infinite,"And if you win?" asked Murasaki, crossing her arm across her busty chest.

"If _I_ win, you joined me willingly" said Infinite, offering the deal, the Taimanin glared at him at the deal he offer."May we discussed it?""Be my guest", the Taimanin group together to discuss their options.

 _5 minute later_

After 5 minute of discussion, the Taimanin group decided what to do, "We accept your deal, ummm…""Infinite""Infinite-san", Asagi said accepting the deal. "Great, meet me at the arena tomorrow" Infinite happily said, as he stand and vanish like a hologram revealing him a Replica. "Okay then, so what do we do?" questioned Asuka, only to be answered by foods appearing in front of them. They looked at each other before sitting and started eating the food.

 _The next day_

The arena was filled with people looking forward for this fight. The seat was filled with everyone still living in it with camera looking at the arena for the people back at the nations. The higher level was reserved for Infinite's girlfriends and the Order of Chivalry, "Man, I can't believe Infinite-san is going to fight Taimanin, I mean these girls are good at killing demon" commented Ruu-Ruu as she drink beer. For a petite sized girl, she drinks a lot.

"Indeed" said Kaguya, drinking tea, "I hope Infinite-kun will be alright" said Nina D. worried for her new boyfriend. "I'm sure he's fine mom" Catue assured her mom but secretly worried for him. Celestine wasn't with them as she organizing her work but was watching it from her Tv which Infinite created, along with Olga, Nina A., Janne, Arsura and Willan, Angelica and Irena. " _Be careful Infinite-kun"_ Chloe thought worried for Infinite.

 _Down at the arena_

The Taimanin were getting ready to fight Infinite, while said person was mediating while floating with his eye closed. Yukikaze looked before lightly blushly, before turning away to practice her lighting technique, " _Why am I blushing at him, he a demon, right?"_ mentally question herself. Shiranui was wondering the same herself unknownily as, "Everyone ready?" Asagi asked, readying her weapon, everyone nodded. Infinite stopped mediating when he felt they were ready. "Ready for a smack-down, ladies" said Infinite as he cracked his knuckles, "Yes, you weak demon, we ready... to beat you up." Murasaki said arrogantly, raising her axe. It was that moment Murasaki and her friends knew…. She fucked up.

 **( Cue Symphony No.9 in e minor(Asura world) by Antonin Dvorak)**

"What did you just call me?" Infinite asked calmly as if someone pressed something. His eye was shadowed, though everyone couldn't see that. "What's wrong, not used to being called weak", Kurenai smirked, loving the joy of callin-.

"Hehehehehehehehe", he laughed slowly, before increasing his laughter larger and larger, then his laughter became manically. Gripping his mask like a maniac, he begins rubbing it like a certain madman would do(Akechi Goro), "D _i_ d y _o_ u _h_ on _est_ ly think _th_ at be _in_ g called _weak_ wouldn't m _ake_ me _MAD!_ " Infinite yelled, going berserk as he hates being called weak. His hair waving around possessed-like, "Let me show the power of a FALLEN MAD GOD OF WAR!" He yelled, scaring the Taimanin as they never encounter someone with so much rage before.

Infinite kept laughing as everyone watching started to get a little fearful, " _Don't call him weak EVER!"_ , everyone thought, seeing this. "LET"S ROCK BABY", Infinite yelled as when suddenly his hair thrusted at them, catching them off-guard, wrapping itself around them. "ORAORAORA" yelled Infinite, shaking his head around, smashing the Taimanin group around as they smashed into each wall.

Eventually he stopped, his hair unwrapping itself, the Taimanin group groaning in pain. "SAVITAR ARMOR" yelled Infinite, as a bright light temporarily blinding the audience and the Taimanin before dulling down revealing Infinite in some kind of armor. It armor is completely metallic, and also covers him from head to toe. (Savitar's armor from Flash). "Let me show you true speed" his voice carried a deep and metallic.

Time suddenly slowed down, Infinite positioned himself to a runner pose before running at high-speed, stopping right in front of the group. He looked at each of them, before settling at Asagi. Infinite punched Asagi's head to the ground, then went to Sakura and punched her stomach. Murasaki, headbutt to the face, Kurenai, bitch-slapped, Ayame, fist to the face, lastly Asuka, gripped her face and smashed her to the ground. He stopped shortly Yukikaze, Rinko, Shiranui, and Shizuru, "I'm sorry I have to do this", he then kissed each of them on the cheek before chopping on their neck.

Time finally move forward as suddenly the Taimanin fell down though various ways. Silence reigned before someone clapped, then another and another as everyone was applauding as this performance. Chloe was smirking at this, " _Take that, whores"_ her thought was, enjoying this. "Um… maybe someone could get them to their room" Prim suggested, worrying for their health.

 _The next day_

After the fight, Infinite summoned his Replicas to the Taimanin group to their room and explained to them that they lost. After that, he and Chloe enjoyed each other(oral sex, no mating yet), before falling asleep. Next day, Infinite was in his throne room with a portal in front, 1 meter, and with a fishing rod in hand, "I hope my plan works, so else Irena is going to kill me" said Infinite worried as he remember the conservation he and Irena had.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

" _No" Irena responded with a irritated look on her. Infinite was on his knee begging, "Pleasse, all you have to do is get naked, covered yourself with whip cream, get on that broad, and go through that portal to lure my soon-to-be-general" begged Infinite, pointing at said broad and portal. Irena pinch her nose in irritate and sighs, "Fine, one time okay?" she relented, getting undress…_

 _End Flashback no Jutsu_

Needless to say, Infinite was afraid that she was going to kill him, "Let's hope this works", how right he was.

 **World: Marvel**

 **Location: Unknown apartment**

In some dirty apartment in this world, there was someone inside, let's check that out, shall we. He was wearing a red and black spandex all over him, and now he's looking at us, "Hey, fans and sexy ladies, named Deadpool, the merc with a mouth. I'm sure you are shocked about me breaking the fourth wall, but who cares, right" said Deadpool walking around, " _Yeah, who cares"_ said a squeaky voice. " **I do** " said a almost deep voice, "Oh, hey guys, how's it's going?" asked Deadpool looking at two textbox that appeared, " _fine/_ **fine** " the textbox reply.

"So, what w-" **DING-DONG,** the doorbell ringed, alerting Deadpool, "Huh, so that?" asked Deadpool, walking to the door, opening to see a mailman giving Deadpool a letter, before walking away. Deadpool looked questionably at him, before looking at the letter, "Welp, let's see what this letter said" said Deadpool opening to read. "Dear Deadpool, as you reading this, a portal will open in your room and incredibly sexy woman covered in whip cream will bring you to me, WAIT WHAT/ _WAIT WHAT_ / **WAIT WHAT!** " all of them yelled, as they looked at the "incredibly sexy woman covered in whip cream" part.

"Are you kidding me, quick to my room!" yelled Deadpool heading to his room. "Alright, let's see this sexxxxxxxxxxxxxx…." Deadpool didn't finished as he saw the most beautiful woman in the history of beautiful woman. It was Irena covered in whip cream with finger doing a 'come here'. " _Sweet donkey_ / **Sweet donkey** " the two voice said mesmerized at her. Irena pulled something, suddenly she was pulled back to the portal. "Wait come back, my goddess!" yelled Deadpool, jumping to the portal as the portal closed.

 _Back at Kuroinu_

Infinite saw the rope pull, he suddenly pulled in, backing back Irena. He quickly summoned a Mario hammer to slammed Deadpool head to the ground, "Thanks, and forgive me for using you as bait.""Its okay", Irena accepted Infinite apology, with him clearing the whip cream and redressing her, Irena thanks Infinite before leaving the Throne room. Infinite looked at Deadpool's unconscious body, "Welp, time to bring in the others" muttered Infinite as he summoned three portal and summoned energy to the portal and pulled out 7 people(1 from portal 1, 1 from portal 2, and 5 from portal).

The first person was middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He dresses in a long, black jacket that has a white and gray trim, and matching trousers. He wears a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle. His name was Ardyn Izunia the Immortal Accursed.

The second person was a armor figure with mostly dark green, silver, black and bronze in color, with slightly lighter legs and helmet. His name is Doomslayer.

The group that was brought from the three portal was known as the Circle of Five or Five Grand Criminals. From order, Amleth Grønkjær, Solomon Kahlenberg, Basil Sabancci, Fritte Eriksen, and Violette Szand.

They woke up and were slowly standing, "Where are we?" asked Basil wearing a business suit. "' _Groans_ ' I don't know Basil, but something tells me this is going to be interesting" answered Fritte, wearing a newspaper reporter clothing.

"Hello everyone." Infinite, getting everyone to look at them. "I have a offer to make", Infinite said, getting everyone interested.

End

 **AN**

 **Hey everyone, finished chapter 5. So what do you think, love it, hate it, tells me your opinion in the comment**

 **See ya-**

 **WARE WA MESHIA NARI**


	12. Chapter 6

I don't own kuroinu, x-overs, or anything.

World One: Loud House Part 1

 _A day later_

It's been one day since Infinite brought those eight to the Kuroinu world, and gave them his offer.

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _Infinite gave his offer as everyone was silenced for a moment. "So, you want to created a massive army to conquer the multiverse to lure in Good and Evil itself, so that you can destroy them and rebuild them from the ground up, I must say, that's extremely crazy, even for me." Ardyn said in shocked at this, "And you want us to join because we have the necessity to do what's right?" said Solomon with an raised eyebrow._

" _Yes, however you don't have to join me if you don't want to. It will be your choice after all." Infinite calmly said to see if they join him in his quest. Deadpool, Doomslayer, Ardyn, Amleth, Solomon, Basil, Fritte, and Violette looked at each other, "Umm, may we have a minute to discuss it umm?""Infinite""Infinite-san", Fritte asked, "Of course" Infinite answered, disappearing as they went to discuss Infinite's offer_

 _Some Time Later_

 _Infinite appeared again after sensing they were done discussing it. "After some discussing, we decided that we will join you, but there are conditions to be fulfilled." said Solomon as he pushed his glasses up. "And that is….?" asked Infinite raising an brow, "It mostly from me" answered Amleth."Oh..?" asked Infinite as he turned to Amleth, "I want you to bring my team to…. Whatever here is." answered Amleth._

 _Flashback no jutsu end_

After summoning the Vanagand(Amleth's team), they joined him to building his empire and his army. Ardyn asked to become prime minister of his empire, Infinite accepted it but asked Ardyn to become something else as well. Infinite asked Ardyn to create the magitek armor used for the Magitek Infantry shocking him as he asked why. Infinite said simply to "create a army that covered all bases and all weakness", Ardyn accepted it. Infinite contacted Solomon, Violette and Basil to informed them of their new position.

 _Flash no jutsu again_

 _Solomon, Basil, and Violette were waiting around in Infinite's throne room. Infinite and Ardyn appeared though Ardyn stumbled a bit before fixing himself. "Alright, I'm putting you in positions where you can have authority but not too much." They eye-widened before nodding, getting serious. Infinite turned to Solomon first, "Solomon, I'm putting you in charge a new parliament I'm setting up." said Infinite, getting Solomon eye-widen extremely. "They are responsible for politic, economy, laws, and security, no more, no less." Infinite explained the role of this parliament._

 _Infinite then turned to Basil, "Basil, you in charge of weapon production, vehicle production and other things as well as moderning all lot of things around here." Infinite said to Basil. Basil simply smirked at this, "Sure thing, side I was gonna ask you bout that." Basil confessed, flipping a coin. Infinite nodded, "Good, you be working with Ardyn building armor for the army." he explained._

 _He finally turned to Violette as he tried to not look at her chest. "Violette, your in charge of Military Intelligence. This M.I. will bring saboteur, infiltrator, assassin, and decrypter." explained Infinite. Violette nodded, smiling as she knows that do great in M.I._

 _Flashback no jutsu ended_

Infinite then introduced the group(Ardyn, Deadpool, Doomslayer, the Circle of Five and Vanagand) to the Order of Chivalry. Let's just say, it didn't go so well, the group were shocked at the clothing the women, seeing them as indecent. Daryl accidently made a comment about the women being nudist, well Infinite mentally pushed The Order to a wall to stop them from killing him. Needless to say, Daryl swore to himself not to comment about women clothing.

Right now, Infinite was preparing to go to another world til Chloe wanted a new round of pre-sex. After that, he finished preparing to go to a new world, til Celestine, Olga, Catue, and her mother, Nina came in to see Infinite prepared for something. "What are you doing, Infinite-kun?" Catue asked curious, "I still needs to do more recruiting to do, so I may need to go to other worlds to recruit people and bring in creatures as well." Infinite explained. His girlfriends pouted before nodded sadly, Infinite looked at them for a moment before kissing each of them.

"It's okay girls, I'll be back with new recruits and possibly new girlfriends" comforted Infinite with a smile, making the women blush. "Shut up" said Catue, before hugging Infinite, "Be careful, alright." said Catue with a warm smile on her face that make her more beautiful than before. "I'll be careful, but can't guarantee it" joked Infinite.

 _5 Hours Later_

Infinite opened a portal to a particular world that he interest in. "Now, let's see if he'll join me, if not, oh well. But I hope he join, beside Prim needs a boyfriend pretty soon." Infinite muttered to himself. He often begins relationship between people to see if they work, side Prim does needs a boyfriend soon. Infinite looked at Ardyn, "Make sure, the empire is safe and secure, got it?", Ardyn nodded with a humor smile.

Ardyn bow to him, "I'll insure that your empire is safe" he said with a small smirk. Infinite nodded before turning to the portal. "Alright, I'm off then" Infinite said, going to the portal.

 **World: Loud House**

 **Location: Royal Wood**

 **Time: Night**

Infinite went out the portal, looked up to check what time and saw it was night. He then looked a bit to see that he was just outside of Royal Wood, he smirked, " _Good, was expecting to be far, but this is better, I can get my soon-to-be-new recruit faster."_ Infinite smirked before flying to a particular house and saw someone leaving. That person was masculine and probably about 11 years old judging by his appearance, Infinite was about to turn a ghost to enter the house, when he saw something significant about the boy. White hair. There's only one person that has white hair, and that person has white boy which means that the person he's looking for.

He smiled, " _This is easier than I thought"_ Infinite floated to the ground before calling him out, "Oi, you okay, looks like you're cold." The boy turned around to look at him, he was dress in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. This was Lincoln (former)Loud, the recent disown son of the Loud Family. "Who the heck are you?" asked Lincoln with a raised brow.

Infinite smirked, "My name is Infinite"

End

 **An**

 **I'm back with a new chapter. That's right I got Infinite into the Loud House universe.**

 **Like it, Love it, Hate it? Tell me your opinion in the comment**

 **WARE WA MESHIA NARI!**


	13. Chapter 7

I don't own Kuroinu or anything

World One: Loud House Part 2

(Lincoln POV)

This guy….. He's something I never seen before. Wearing a black business suit with a red tie, and with a black fedora. But the strangeness part is his face, scars all over his face except his left eye. He also was holding a jacket that obviously was meant for him. "Um, no thank Infinite, sir, I'm fine." Lincoln said, "Nonsense my boy, you're cold and freezing out here" Infinite said wrapping his jacket around Lincoln.

(Third POV)

" _Good, looks like Lincoln is suspicion of me, eh could be worst."_ mentally thought Infinite as he saw Lincoln looking at him in suspicion. "Why are you helping me?" Lincoln asked wondering why someone would help him. "Simple, you look like someone that just got disown" Infinite simply said, shrugging like it a simply thing in the world. Lincoln was worried because it lik he know what it's like to be disown, "Okay officially creeped out now" Lincoln muttered looking at Infinite scarred face.

"Tell you what, how about we go to a restaurant and eats, huh?", Infinite asked getting Lincoln attention. Lincoln was about to answered, but his stomach answered for him making him blush in embarrassment. Infinite laughed softly before gesturing Lincoln to a restaurant called Burpin' Burger.

 **Location: Burpin' Burger**

After paying for the food, they ate in silence, looking at each other, measuring each other up to see if they up to something funny. "So…. what do you want from me?" Asked Lincoln, raising a brow at him. "Well, how do I explain this to you? Hmm… I'm building a company composed of several people from all over the place and your name pop in on my list. So, I've decided to come here what you're made of. I'm impressed." explained Infinite, lying about some of the things. Lincoln's eyebrows raised high when he heard about that.

"That….. That…. I don't know how to feel about that. I mean, look at me, the boy with no talents, in a family of 9 very talented girls getting a job on some company is really…. Something." Lincoln confessed, tear dropping from his face. Infinite was sadden when he heard that, mentally getting angry at his family."I mean, my own family kick me out of my home because most of them believe I was bad luck, even though I've helped them countless times, they threw me out. I'm basically disown me, the only people that didn't believe I was bad luck were Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa, and Lily. Out of all my siblings, they're the only one that cares about me."

Infinite was silently getting angry at them more and more. But, when Lincoln told him about the ones that care about him, he smile slightly, mentally thanking them. Though his mind wandered back to his girlfriends and his empire. He was worried about Ardyn betraying his empire, although he trust him to protect. His mind then wandered to what military units he'll employed to his army. Luckily his mind snapped back to Lincoln, tears still dropping from his face. Infinite pitied Lincoln, so he wiped the tears away.

 _5 hours Later_

After much discussion, Infinite recruited Lincoln to his empire. Now is the matter of recruiting Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa, and Lily to the empire per the condition Lincoln made, Lily will the easiest due to the fact that she a baby. Leni, the second easiest due to the fact that she ditzy but will be hard depending on the situation. Luna and Luan will be somewhat hard but perhaps if he can bring Lincoln to the mix, they join in a flash. Lisa will be the hardest, not only because she a brainiac, but also because she's almost emotionless.

"Hmm, how the hell will I be able to get Lisa into the fold." muttered Infinite, rubbing his chin in thought. Any plan Infinite thought of were immediately shot down by him because of Lisa's intelligence. "Perhaps… yes yes that could work." Infinite said, getting a idea.

 _5 minute later_

 **Location: Royal Woods Park**

Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa, and Lily were at the park waiting for Lincoln and his unknown employer named Infinite. Leni was wearing a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. Luna was wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a light gray belt, and high purple boots. Luan was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Lisa was wearing a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor. Lily is a baby so she is very small, and usually just wears her diaper.

"Where the heck are they?" Luna asked, looking around, "Unknown, but in my calculation they should be here in about 5 minutes." Lisa said. "But…. What about Linky?" Leni asked sadly, making them look down in sadness." _sigh'_ , why did we leave Lincoln outside freezing, we could of brought him back inside, what kind of sisters are we?" Luan asked wondering why didn't they help him. "Because of Lynn's superstitious, I mean I'm smart but sometimes I forget the fact that I'm ditzy sometimes." Lisa explained, frowning. The others, even Lily, frowned as well, their dislike for Lynn increasing every second, "Normally, I wouldn't be mad at anyone but Lynn is a exception right now." Leni said, scowling at the name. "Agreed" Luna, Luan, and Lisa said.

"G-guys?" someone stuttered, the sisters turned to see…. "Li-linky?" Leni muttered, seeing Lincoln with someone they haven't seen before. Lincoln looked to the stranger, who nodded, before going over to them, hugging them as they all cried. "Foo-foo" Lily babbled, waving her hands at Lincoln. Lincoln noticed it, and held Lily, smiling at her, "Sorry for making you cried, Lily" Lincoln said sadly.

"Guys" Lincoln called out to the sisters,"I'll be going away with this guy, but he allowed me to bring you guys if you want to."

The girls looked at each other a bit, seeing if it benefits them in anyway. "After what happen to you Lincoln, we're never going to leave you alone again." Luna said, her eyes turning to Lincoln, smiling.

Lincoln eyed-widen before smiling as well. "Great, sorry for interrupting but I've a tight scheduled to keep soooooo." Infinite said, opening a portal back to his world, getting all of them eye-widen, "Fascinating" Lisa said getting interested in the portal, before walking to it with the others behind her with Infinite last to walk through the portal, closing it.

 **End**

 **Codex**

 **Infinity Empire:** A empire that recently formed in the aftermath of the Kuroinu War, with Infinite in charge, he brought several changes to the empire. However, due to the fact that the empire was recently formed, Infinite brought in several people from separate worlds in order to build this empire faster.

 **Infinity Army:** Infinite knew that in the far future, his world would be invaded, he quickly created this army in order to defend his empire.

 **Infinity Swordsman:** The basic infantry of the empire, as the name suggest, they wield a sword to fight battle, however they carry shield to defend themselves from archer, patrolled the street at night in order to avoid rape crime and to insure no crime happen in night. In battle, they led the front-line to victory. Armor is the same as Knight of Zakuul armor but the color scheme is black with red highlight. Weapon is Gladius and shield

 **Infinity Archer:** The basic ranged infantry of the empire, they carry bow and arrow to take down enemies from away. They also helped defend against siege attack. Armor is Council Watch medium armor from GW2, color scheme is black with red highlight. Weapon is longbow with knife

 **Infinity Caster:** The magic user of the empire, divided in several category: Fire, Celestial, Metal, Life, Death, Shadow, Beast, Twilight, Sun, Moon, Ice, Earth, Wind, Water, Sand, Light and Dark. They supported the army by casting spell to defend their allies or spell that attack the enemy. Armor is Sorcerer's Armor from GW2, color scheme is black with red highlight. Weapon is staff with a knife

 **Infinity Spearman:** Same role as swordsman. Same armor as swordsman. Weapon is spear and rectangular shield

Flag: imaged a infinity symbol with eternal empire emblem on both side.

Organization

 **Sabancci & Co:** The empire main research and develop company led by Basil are capable of advancing the tech of this empire. Member: Basil, Ardyn, and Ruu-Ruu

 **Guild:** The empire main mercenary company led by Deadpool, their code is "don't betray your client unless they betray you first". Several guild are stationed all over Eostia.

Member: Deadpool and Maia

 **Infinity Imperial Intelligence:** The empire's spy network, their mission: infiltration, sabotuge, and assassination

Member: Violette, and Chloe

 **Parliament:** The empire council, they make the rule, and takes some of the less important stuff to themselves and give the more important to Infinite.

Member: Ardyn(Prime minister), Solomon, Fritte, Prim, Kaguya, Celestine, Olga, Nina D., Nina A., Janne, Arsura and Willan, Angelica, and Irena.

 **Vanargand:** The empire elite team led by Amleth Grønkjær.

Member: Amleth Grønkjær, Ophelia A. Jutland, Godot Vilfort, Blum Thomasson, Helena Andersen, Brigitte Ulrich, Jordur Kvist,Issak Berggreen, Daryl Rommedahl, Sara Benner, Tilda Gade.

Vehicle

 **Horses:** Due to the lack of vehicle, the empire will be using as the main transportation until Sabancci will be able build vehicle.

Mechanized Infantry

None…..yet.

Future Project

Magitek Infantry: Plans are made on the way to create these robotic infantry.

Guns: Plans are made on the way to create these weapon, once made, swords and arrow will be made obsolute

 **An**

Hey guys, back with a new chapter and with codex this time. See ya

 **WARE WA MESHIA NARI**


	14. Chapter 8

I don't own Kuroinu or anything else but Oc is mine

Ch:8 Prepare for Invasion

 _ **2 months later**_

 **World: Eostia**

2 months went on fast after Infinite brought the 6 Loud sisters to his world, for one thing he brought Prim and Alicia to meet Lincoln privately, so that he could see if either could be Lincoln possibly girlfriend(s). So far, both of them seem interested in Lincoln and vice-versa. A week after that, he decided to travel around Eostia and beyond its land to see what it has to offer. Before he leave, he decided to give a present to his girlfriends, or rather a sexy present if you know what I'm saying.

 _Flashback(warning there will be lemon)_

 _Celestine, Olga, Chloe, Catue and her mother were sitting around in Infinite's room waiting as he called for them, "I wonder why Infinite called for us" asked Nina Dragundaala, wondering why they were called in. "I don't know, but something tells that what happen next will be….. Amazing." Chloe said, feeling a bit sexual though she doesn't know why. Infinite came in with only boxer on, making all of his girlfriends had instant nosebleed seeing him almost naked with a full six pack._

" _You know I have to leave soon, so I'm going to give you something to remember me by" said Infinite with a smirk on his face, walking slowly to them. The girls blushed hard as they figured out what, still they couldn't fault him, they were getting horny as well. Infinite closes in Chloe, kissing her with passion._

 _ **(WARNING! LEMON)**_

 _Infinite and Chloe were kissing furiously, their hands roaming around their bodies. "Chloe, shall we do the deed?" asked Infinite stopped kissing her momentarily, making the girls blushed harder and rub their legs a bit. Chloe nodded slowly, before discarding her clothing leaving her naked. Infinite took off his boxer, making Olga, Celestine, Catue and her mother nosebleeding a lot seeing his large cock. Chloe laid back on the bed with Infinite on top of her, "Ready?" asked Infinite, with Chloe shyly nodding. Infinite position his cock on top of her pussy, before slowly pushing it in, being gentle about it. Chloe hold her scream back, as to not to show weakness, "Chloe, its okay. You can scream." comforted Infinite, kissing her so she can focused elsewhere other than the pain._

 _The pain subsided, allowing Infinite to move in and out of Chloe slowly. Chloe moaning that Infinite was being gentle with her. The other were masturbating by rubbing their legs or pinching their nipple, 'she's so lucky' was the mental thought of the other. Infinite, while moving slightly fastly inside Chloe, notice the other's distress and decided to do something, '_ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', filling the room with smoke shortly before dispelling itself revealing four clones of Infinite, naked with their cock hard._

 _They suddenly pounce on them, the girls scream briefly before being kissed. Infinite(Original) then focus on Chloe, who was moaning loudly now, "I'M GOING TO CUM" Chloe yelled, making Infinite yelled as well, "ME TOO". They both screamed loudly, cumming at the same time._

 _The other Infinites were fucking Olga, Catue, Celestine and Nina in various way, for Olga it was anal, for Celestine it was missionary, Catue and Nina it was either boobjob, blowjob, or cowboy style. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, he's sooooo gooooood!" Olga yelled, her pleasure going sky high. Catue and Nina were moaning in extreme pleasure from either their breast or pussy. Celestine was screaming loudly with her pussy being rammed by Infinite(Shadow Clone #1). "I'M CUMMING!", Olga, Celestine, Catue, and Nina yelled before they and the Infinite clones cum together._

 _ **(1 hour later)**_

 _Needless to say, the room was filled with moan. Chloe, now with her stomach filled with cum, looked like 10 month pregnant with a fucked-silly face along with Olga, Celestine, Catue and Nina looking between 8 to 9 month pregnant with fucked-silly face as all the Infinite were satisfied along with the Infinite clones dispelled as Infinite lifted them to his bed, "They are so gonna be sore for a day or two." commented Infinite, dressing up to traveled, but not before kissing Chloe's forehead._

 _ **(End Lemon)**_

 _End Flashback_

2 days after that, Infinite left, leaving Solomon to lead while he traveled and (hopefully) recruit other species into the empire as of right now, they only have 100,000 troops in the army ready. That seem to be a lot to you, but to Infinite that won't be enough for he was planning an invasion on another world, one that use human as _slaves_. They don't rape the womens often, but one _species_ does rape them along with their kind as well. Needless to say, Infinite needs to invade their world and rule it.

So he traveled outside of the continent, hoping to find a species that can be brought to the empire. Though he want to gain their trust first before recruiting them. When he found another continent, he decided to search the place to see what it's has, needless to say, he found another species, but not just any species, it was the charr. Infinite was dumbfounded when he found them. They were the awesomeous species in Infinite's opinion, the military they had was no joke, plus the weapons they had was no joke as well. Of course, they had a little _ghost_ (read massive) problem they had to deal with. Infinite decided to introduce himself to the government, they were caution of him, but Infinite manage to convince them that he was not a spy but is here to help them with their ghost. Needless to say, one of leader, Rytlock Brimstone, was skeptical of this so he decided accompany him and asked him why would he help them.

Infinite simply said, "One, because I like your species and two, I want to recruit your species to my empire". Rytlock simply smirked at this and said that he would tried to convince to allying with you or at most, join their empire. A hour later, Infinite use his Shinigami technique, Konsō, to send all of soul(10,000,000) to the spirit realm where they can finally rest. The charr council became fearful of him, of course Infinite wanted them to respected him, not fear him. He provided them a ultimatum, either join him, or allied with him.

The charr decided it would be better to join him than to go against him, even Rytlock agree. Infinite then lifted their capital city, the Black Citadel, and all of their member to Eostia, where they met the Order of Chivalry and the Taimanin group. Now let go back to the present.

 **Location: Infinite's Castle War Room**

Infinite looked around in four side to see of the empire high-ranking member gather. Beside him to his left were the Order of Chivalry with Claudia, Celestine, and Olga in the front. To his right were the Taimanin with Asagi at front. To his front left were Solomon and Amleth with his arm cross. To his front right was Rytlock with his arm cross and with a smirk.

"So why are we here?" asked Solomon with a raised brow, Infinite said one word that got everyone attention, "Invasion". "Invasion? Of what?" asked Claudia with a shocked look along with everyone except Rytlock, Amleth, and Solomon. Infinite simply waved his hand over the table, creating a hologram of a planet, "This is Equus, a world where anthropomorphic being rule and use humans as slave." explained Infinite, making everyone scowl, even Rytlock brought out his sword, Sohothin. For you see, the charr have never taken in slave, mostly because they never saw the use of slavery.

( **Ka-clang** )

Several sound rang out the room making Rytlock stop for a moment before looking around. At each corner of the room there was armored humanoids holding a strange weapon at him with a green emotionless face with red glowing eye. They are the Magitek Infantry or MI for short, created from Sabancii, these golem, or 'robot' as Infinite called them, soldier are the main mechanized units of the empire, made from demonic essence that he and Ardyn extracted from the demon's, trapped in Null Space, body, including Ginyol's body and put inside magitek core which is inside of the body. Not only that, but the demon's mind no longer existed inside the essence but instead replaced with programming with one purpose, to serve Infinite and his empire forever. In other word, they're mindless drone. Of course, they are extremely weak to holy magic because of the essence and the armor is weak to piercing weapons like spear, however they are able to endure more damage than a normal human would take.

Not only that but Basil and his R&D company with the charr Iron Legion manage to create these weapon they called rifle (imagine Gallian rifle from VC1), as the starting point for the New Age of Weapon. Right now, they making 5 MIs per day and 8 rifles per day, which means that in they make about 150 MI and 240 rifles in a month from now.

"Calm down or your body will be full of lead." said Infinite trying to calm him down. Rytlock kept looking around before sheathing his sword. Infinite nodded before continuing the information for Equus, "There are 5 species that uses humans as slave. The first species are the ponies and their country, Equestria." explained Infinite, creating a hologram of a anthropomorphic pony. "They have the biggest slave population in their world and are separated into 4 subcategory, the earth ponies, the unicorn, the pegasus, and the alicorn." Infinite said, separating the hologram into 4 holograms with one pony hologram with normal feature, one with a horn on its forehead, one with bird wings, and one with both feature. "The earth ponies has natural strength that rival a minotaur, the unicorn has the spell, the pegasus can fly and the alicorn is magic incarnate. They have one common however, they have magic that's govern their life which means that if you use a spell that disrupt magic and they are useless against us. Their leaders are the two princess that governs the land, Celestia and Luna, who controls the sun and the moon." Infinite explained making everyone's eye bulged at this information. Control the sun and the moon!?

"The second species are the minotaur and their kingdom, Minos." Infinite began explaining the second species and creating a hologram of the minotaur, snapping everyone from their thought. "The minotaur, unlike the ones from this world, are a warrior species and thus if you defeat, they will serve you faithfully forever. However, they are a disciplined race and so, they will be hard fight at close combat. They have a slave system that allow a slave to gain him/her freedom if they work hard enough. Their leader is King Taurus." Infinite finished explaining the minotaur, everyone had mixed view about them.

"The third species are the griffon and their kingdom, Griffonstone." Infinite began explaining the griffon and creating a hologram of the griffon. "The griffon are a prideful bunch, believably that they owned everything and everyone. They treat the slave as animal and not only that but if a slave try to rebel against them, they will kill him/her and rape his/her wife and/or sister. However, they are a military empire and such will tried to conquer any land there is. Their leader is Emperor Maximilian." Infinite finished explaining the griffon, everyone even Rytlock(he doesn't admit it) didn't like the bird-hybrid.

"The fourth species are the dragon and their kingdom, Dragon Land" Infinite began to explain the dragon, making everyone, specifically Catue and her mother due to the fact that they are descendants from dragon, eye-widen. "The dragons are incarnate of the sin greed itself and has an unsatisfied urge to take, take, and take. They use the slave to mine the crystal cave so they can eat it. They mostly use them as livestock. Not only that but the greedier they are, the bigger they are. Their leader is Lord Torch." Infinite finished explaining the dragons, everyone even Rytlock baring his teeth, Catue gritted her teeth, hated these dragons.

"Lastly, and the worst kind of monster there is, the Caribou and their kingdom, Cariba" Infinite created a hologram of the deer, everyone suddenly had a urge to kill that thing. "The Caribou….. are a version of what happen if Volt had won" Infinite said making every women eye-widen in shock. "The male caribou rape every female they see and teaches the young girl how to be a sex-slave, they are monster of the lowest level. They see raping woman as a Tradition, and such they will die. Their leader is King Dainn." Infinite finished his report and looked around, everyone was gripping their weapon with scowl-anger face. "They…. must die, every last one of them" muttered Kaguya, shocked at this.

Infinite nodded, "Exactly, thus the invasion army will divided into multiple group for quick takeover, Celestine and Olga, you will be in charge of the Equestria campaign, your light and dark magic will able to match the celestial sister's magic." Celestine and Olga nodded, seeing merits in this strategy. "Claudia, Maia, Rytlock and Ruu-Ruu, you will be in charge of the Minos campaign, your military aspect will be invaluable in this campaign" They nodded at this. "Alicia and Janne, you will be in charge of the Griffonstone campaign, their cities is mostly on mountains so you need to take the Pegasus Knight and the infantry unit to get to the cities" Alicia and Janne nodded slowly. Yeah, you see Infinite found by accident 15 nest of pegasus so yeah. "Catue, you will be in charge of the Dragon Land campaign, hopefully due to the fact you're a half-dragon that they will listen but I doubt it" Catue simply pounded her chest. "Chloe, you're with me in the Cariba campaign, every last male Caribou will die." Chloe smirk savagely.

"The invasion will begin in 5 months, the first month will have humans and charr working together in situation, the second month will be training the newly form Pegasus Knight, the third month will have everyone training, fourth month will be forming the army, and the last month will have us forming a plan to invade, everyone dismiss." Everyone nodded before leaving the war room. Infinite grabbed a nearby Swordsman and gave him a blueprint and a letter, "Give these to Basil, this blueprint will be the key in invading Equestria." the Swordsman nodded before running off.

End

 **Codex**

 **Species**

 **Charr:** The charr are carnivorous feline-like humanoids. They stand on their hind legs and are taller than a human by half of an average human's height. The charr are a military culture and their society, technology and relationships are very much focused on supporting war. Society is built around military units which charr become a part of from childhood. Non-military tasks, such as farming and trade, can be left to the young, retired, and injured. But no matter a charr's vocation they are always viewed as a soldier and view life like a soldier. Male and female charr do not differentiate themselves through wearing differently tailored or styled clothing. Due to their history many charr shun religion. They do not accept any god's authority and quickly anger on topics of charr worship or manipulation by god-like beings. Charr acknowledge other races' gods as beings of power but do not see them as something worthy of worship. Charr society is built around the military chain of command which every charr is brought up to respect. The true head of the chain of command is the Khan-Ur, considered the primus imperator. He ranks above the imperators of all four High Legions and coordinates all the armies of the charr. There is currently no Khan-Ur because no charr holds the leadership artifact, the Claw of the Khan-Ur. The charr military has a multitude of ranks. Directly beneath each legion's imperator are the tribunes; there are rarely more than ten tribunes per legion (Iron currently has six), and this office oversees an entire theatre of war or large swath of controlled territory. Centurions command a number of warbands (a "company") and coordinate maneuvers on a broad scale under a tribune's authority. Legionnaires lead their warbands on missions and guide them to victory. Under their command are the soldiers of each legion. Officers cannot officially order soldiers of other legions, unless given permission by an officer of said other legions.

 **Organizations**

 **Blood Legion:** The Blood Legion is one of the four High Legions in charr society. They are known for their prowess in traditional battlefield combat and are currently led by Imperator Bangar Ruinbringer.

 **Ash Legion:** The Ash Legion is one of the four High Legions of the charr, famed for their spies, stalkers and assassins. They were formed by the Khan-Ur's spymaster, one of the Khan-Ur's children. Their current Imperator is Malice Swordshadow.

 **Iron Legion:** The Iron Legion is one of the charr's four High Legions. They pioneered the development of the engineer profession, and so are recognized for their mechanical prowess, preferring to overwhelm their opponents in battle with Siege Towers or mighty Siege Devourers.

 **Infinity Army**

 **Blood/Ash/Iron Soldier:** The main infantry of the charr. Armor is Warband armor with a black with red highlight. Weapon is Charr Greatsword or Charr Sword.

 **Blood/Ash/Iron Legionnaire:** The captain of the charr, can form Warband up to 5 to 15 member. Armor is Legion armor with a black with red highlight. Weapon is Charr sword or Charr Greatsword and Charr Shield.

 **Blood/Ash/Iron Centurion:** It is a charr legion military rank, given to an officer in command of a "company"; each is responsible for coordinating maneuvers on a broad scale under the authority of a tribune. A primus centurion leads those centurions operating in the same area, making them "first among equals", and might lead an active assault force of 3-5 large companies. Armor is Dreadnought armor with a black with red highlight. Weapon is Charr Clever or Charr Hammer.

 **Ash Legion Spy:** The spy of the charr. Armor is Invoker's armor with a black with red highlight. Weapon is Charr dagger

 **Iron Legion Marksman:** The rifleman of the charr. Armor is Trapper armor with a black with red highlight. Weapon is Charr rifle and Charr pistol.

 **Infinity Swordsman(Rifleman):** From the Swordsman section, they now wielded rifle.

 **Infinity Pegasus Knight:** From the Spearman, a group within it decide to this unit after Infinite brought the Pegasus in.

 **Mechanized Unit**

 **Magitek Infantry:** Magitek soldiers are weaponized demons developed and produced in the Sabancii's production facilities and the charr Iron Legion. MIs are created by injection its core with demon's miasma, the black mist that emits from dead demons. Magitek troopers are plasmodia-based biological weapons that avoid light, as their cellular structure breaks down upon exposure, the cells being converted to benign molecules. Thus, MIs are encased in lightproof armor. An army of MTs able to fight in daylight proved superior to human troops. Due to their construction, MTs share in common a weakness to piercing weapons.

 **Weapon**

 **Rifle:** Named Rad rifle, these auto rifle can shot 5 shot per fire.

 **Mortar Cannon:** Nicknamed "The Hoard Killer", the indirect fire device can kill off hoards of enemies. The mortar has traditionally been used as a weapon to propel explosive shells called mortar _bombs_ in high-arcing ballistic trajectories.

 **Future Project**

Tank: Armored Vehicle

SMG: No words needed

 **I'm back with a new race this time sucka and Infinite is going to invade a world. See ya**

 **WARE MA MESHIA NARI**


	15. Omake 1

Omake

 **Omake: Executing the Kuroinu leadership: Danganronpa style**

 **Location: Null Void**

 **Time: Unknown (Time doesn't exist here)**

Volt was screaming in rage after being beaten by that masked freak. "That fucking bastard! Why can't he see that women being sex-slave is the best thing in the world" Volt yelled, sneering in rage. After being trapped here for gods know how long, many Kuroinu tried many way to escaped, unfortunately (or fortunately depend on your view in this), many found out that some of them can't use magic in here. This causes many including Kin, Volt's Magic user leader, to wailed in despair. Hick was currently sulking in the ground, having given up hope of escaping, The Mortadella Brothers were slamming their fist in the ground, missing their chance to fuck Prim while Beasley was choking the low-ranking Kuroinu member for some form of satisfaction for the missed fucking of Alicia. Grave was laying on the ground with a stoic expression, Shamuhaza was grinding his teeth in rage for the masked man destroying his chance of creating a anti-god, while Michelle and Gidoo were grumbling for their loss of their soon-to-be wife (or sex-slave). Ginyol was pulling his hair out in rage, while Dashras, Ernesto, and Dhorme were inrage for the loss of the female pussies (Morons, the lot of them). And lastly, Chloe's douchbag moronic idiot bastard of a father, Sir John Mandeville was sneering in rage.

"Maybe if you killed him the moment you met him, we weren't be in this fucking mess!" yelled Ginyol, getting tired of Volt screaming. "Maybe, if you both shut up, maybe I can think of a way to getting out of here!" Kin yelled, stress out as he is. "Oh shut up, without magic we'll never getting out." Gidoo said out, having given up hope of escaping. "But you can however." Said a familiar voice, making everyone look at the direction the voice came from….. They were pissed the moment they saw who was it. It was Infinite looking down on them in his golden throne.

"YOU!" Every Kuroinu except Grave yelled in rage as they attacked with every weapon they had. Luckily or unluckily depending on your view Infinite in a speed not possible, managed to steal every weapons from their hand, "You won't be needing them anymore" Infinite said, melting their weapons with his hands. "What the hell do you want!?" Gidoo angrily yelled at him, pissed off at him. "Simple, to kill you miserable pieces of waste", "The fuck man, you trapped us here, why in the world would you kill us", Said Kin, trying to figure out why he would kill them. "Think of it as a precaution, you figure out a way to escape here and I would trapped you here again, so why be bothered with such trivial things when I can just killed you in the most gruesome way possible" Infinite explained releasing Killer Intent that stop everyone in fear.

Infinite pulls out a list from his hair (His hair so huge, so it is the perfect spot to hide things), "Now then….. Kin, you get….. THE CAGE OF DEATH!" Infinite yelled at them, making Kin pissed himself silly. "Somehow, I'm gonna die so badly now" a worried Kin said afraid for himself.

Kin is found guilty, it time for the punishment

 **THE CAGE OF DEATH**

(Play Music: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Ost: My Heart's Cage of Death)

Kin is seen sitting on a motorcycle with his arm tied behind the chair. Meanwhile, Infinite, with his hair becoming like Kin's but amberish (in a mocking fashion), is sitting in the front holding the steering handle with his mask somehow having a creepy smiling mouth on it. In front of them was a spherical motorcycle death cage with a red circus tent standing behind it and two large tiger heads bobbing on both sides. Infinite then steers the cycle straight into the cage, and at the last second jumps out thus leaving Kin to go straight inside. Kin is spun around continuously, much like real death cage performers do (though uncontrollably). Meanwhile Infinite, now with a party hat, pressed a red button next to him making four electric generators then appear atop the cage and charge up with magnifying volts of electricity which quickly envelope the entire metal cage. Meanwhile Kin, dizzy from the ride, gets electrocuted. Once the light show went away, the motorcycle, now without a passenger, rolls to a stop. "W-what j-ju-just h-happened to him" John said, shocked at this scene in front of him.

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

They quickly to the sound and saw a machine connected to the cage gives out three beeps and produces a small tub of what appears to be "butter" with a photo of Kin on its cover labeled "Kin Butter", they quickly figure out that the high speed of the motorcycle combined with the electric shock caused Kin's body to liquefy. Infinite then open the bottom half of his mask, open the tub, and dump the butter inside of his mouth before gulping it down before putting on the mask. Everyone became green of disgust, even Michelle puke despite of his status of being the 'Prince of Gluttony'. "Mmmm, that was good butter" Infinite said, patting his stomach, making others puke as well.

(End Music)

"Now then, Hick, Ernesto, and Gidoo,... Well let's just said you are soooooooo gonna die so badly right now. Said hello to…. THE 1,000 BLOWS!" Infinite manically laugh as the said people about to be executed pissed themselves. "Guys…. Any last words?" Gidoo asked, clearly scared, "Yeah, too bad we didn't fucked some women" Hick said with Ernesto nodding.

Hick, Ernesto, and Gidoo is found guilty, its time for the punishment

 **THE 1,000 BLOWS**

 **Play Music: Dangan Ronpa OST- Thousand Knocks**

A long chain linked to a shackle closes around Hick's, Ernesto's and Gidoo's neck from behind. It quickly drags them through a dull, prison-like hallway and into a batting cage with a typical baseball scoreboard. Hick, Ernesto, and Gidoo is lifted up to three post in a circle at the center of the batting cage, where nine more metallic shackles appear and snap on their torso, thighs, and just below their knees to keep them in a still position. Six large spotlights then rise from the ground and focus on Hick's, Ernesto, and Gidoo's face from either side. Three pitching machine appears in front of their helpless form and shoots a few slow balls at them while the scoreboard begins counting - though only for a split second - as in the next moment the pitching machines starts shooting countless baseballs at immense speed (making the scoreboard's mechanism go out of control) while spinning around Hick's, Ernesto's, and Gidoo's suspended bodies. The rest of the Kuroinu watch from behind the fence as Hick, Ernesto, and Gidoo is bombarded from all directions when Infinite, equipped with a baseball cap and a bat, suddenly appears inside the cage and proceeds to frantically pitch a few balls himself. It ends when Hick, Ernesto, and Gidoo, beaten from head to toe, receives the final blow to the face by multiple baseballs. As the batting cage reopens, the other, having witnessed the gruesome execution, stand frozen in shock before Hick's, Ernesto's, Gidoo's dead body - still bound to the post and surrounded by bloodstained baseballs.

(End Music)

"My god" Dashras said, shell shocked at … this. "What kind of monster have we unleashed upon us?" Beasley said, afraid for his life right now (Don't worry, this little piggy will fried right now, Muwhahahaaha). "Me, the handsome, totally awesome, defeater of evil, Mad God of War, and lover of women, Infinite" Infinite arrogantly said, pointing at himself. Unfortunately for them, he's right, "Die you… you bastard!" Yelled Shamuhaza pulling out a knife to stab Infinite. Unluckily for him, Infinite saw that a mile away, so he use a execution that was previously reserved for Volt but decided to give him a fate worse than death.

 **SPEARS OF GUNGNIR**

Spears emerge from the ground, impaling Shamuhaza all over his body, even his crotch was not spared from the attack. The remaining Kuroinu leadership cringed from phantom pain from that attack. The last thing Shamuhaza before he died was Infinite looking down on him.

"Kind of anticlimactic isn't it, oh well" Infinite said, shrugging his shoulder, not caring if he's dead or not. "Now then congratulations, Michelle, Beasley, and the Mortadella Brothers, you get, …..

 **DEEP FRIED TERUTERU**!" yelled Infinite as the said people, like the others before, pissed themselves deeply.

Michelle, Beasley, and The Mortadella Brothers is found guilty, it time for the punishment

 **DEEP FRIED TERUTERU**

(Plays Music: Super Dangan Ronpa 2 OST - Chapter 1 Execution Music)

Michelle, Beasley, and the Mortadella Brothers is dragged out of the Null Void by a chain around their necks, leaving the remaining Kuroinu leadership and Infinite behind, and moves to the shore of the beach where they are chained to a post on the shore on a island, facing the ocean, with a volcano behind them. A helicopter can be seen, and Infinite is the pilot. Infinite shoots missiles at Michelle, Beasley, and The Mortadella Brother that contain different ingredients. First, a group of small rockets containing eggs fired at them, and then a larger one filled with breadcrumbs. Both leave them covered in ingredients and in a dizzy state. Their posts is then attached to the helicopter upside down by four chain, causing them to be pulled above the water. They are then flown over an active volcano on the island. The helicopter lets their post go and they barely has time to react before they are dropped in the lava. Their bodies sizzles and fries until four Teruteru tonkatsu (deep fried pork cutlet) can be seen floating at the top of the lava.

(End Music)

"My god" said Volt, being one of the four remaining leaders of the Kuroinu, that is currently being stuck in despair. "All that left is you shitheads" Infinite said, lazily turning his head to glare at them.

"Oh worry, I got something special for you three, Sparky McMoron, Demon no Baka, and John the Incest Freak" (I give three guesses who Infinite is referring to) said Infinite as he pulled out three strange daggers, the first one being a dark green color, has a rotting appearance, and producing a aura of death. The second one being a purple color, has a crystal-like appearance, and producing a aura of …. Corruption? The last one being a white, has a ice-like appearance, and like the second one, producing a aura of corruption, but more lighter than the second one. "What the f…" John never finish what he was going to said as Infinite threw the daggers at the three men, the dark green dagger at Volt, the purple dagger at Ginyol, and the white dagger at John. They quickly stabbed them in the gut which they quickly pulled it out. "What the fuck did y- ARGGGHHH!" Ginyol screamed in pain as purple crystal began appearing from his body, his skin turning grey and being torn open, his eyes and mouth glowing purple. John began screaming in pain as his body was turning into ice while Volt is screaming in shock and pain as his body began rotting to a point where he became a zombie, his mind rotting away and becoming less smarter each second. They tried getting rid of the corruption but in the end it was useless as they turned into creature of nature itself.

"Now all that is you Grave", Infinite said, tilting his head to stare at Grave and pulling out a Desert Eagle pistol, aiming it at his head, "Any last word", Grave thought long and hard about this, he has so many regret sowing through him, trying to rape his beloved adopted daughter, killing her husband, and worse of all, joining Volt's rebellion at the desperate time of trying to rebuild House Levantine, "Just tell this to Claudia, I doubt my apologies is worth it due to the fact that I betrayed your trust, your love and worst of all, betraying my only family left, so I'm sorry" said Grave, his face full of sorrow. Infinite felt pity to Grave so he decided to do one thing, pull out his favorite sword, Excalibur, and lends it to him, "You know what to do". Grave nodded and took the sword, "Thank you", Grave said, before slitting his throat, ending his life.

Infinite took Grave's corpse and place it in his personal dimension before looking at the Kuroinu army, and took out several daggers, the same as the ones that Volt, Ginyol, and John into these creature, "Ware Wa Meshia Nari, hahahahahaha" Infinite flew at them with mad intention.

 **END**

 **Codex**

 **Branded** : The branded are the corrupted minions that serve the Elder Crystal Dragon Kralkatorrik. They are twisted, crystalline corruptions of their past selves with varying degrees of mutations and diminishment. By and large, their innards seem to have been changed to a glowing, purple crystal and their skin grayed and torn open; those that once had fur have now lost it and dark stone has grown atop their skin, with some becoming more stone-like than others. Infinite created his own version of Branded from Kralkatorrik's magic and his energy to create his personal army

 **Icebrood** : The icebrood are the minions of the Elder Ice Dragon Jormag. Many of them consist of beings, such as norn and kodan, that were turned into the fanatical minions by Jormag's champions, such as the Dragonspawn. Recently corrupted icebroods are merely covered in ice, still having blood in their bodies, while older icebroods are said to have frozen insides. Infinite his own version of Icebrood from Jormag's magic and his energy to create his personal army

 **Risen** : The Risen are the undead minions of the Elder Dragon Zhaitan. Most of the Risen army are nigh-mindless berserkers, possessing only a fraction of the dragon's willpower. They are often directed by more powerful creatures, such as the many dragon champions of Zhaitan, who act with much more self-will, determination and strategy. Aside from (and sometimes including) Zhaitan's champions, there are specialized Risen, ranging from undercover scouts to abomination-constructing Risen Surgeons. Zhaitan's ranks also include colossal undead species such as the unknown type of undead dragons of which the best known are Blightghast the Plaguebringer and Tequatl the Sunless, and even a reanimated corpse of a Great Giant but their origins are not explained.

Those who die fighting Risen are almost always transformed instantaneously, with their appearance immediately changed into rotting flesh and gray skin as they seek death upon their former allies. The Risen also bring in bodies found, which need to be saturated in Zhaitan's corrupting energies. Infinite created his version of Risen from Zhaitan's magic and Infinite's energy.


	16. Chapter 9

I don't own Kuroinu or anything else but Oc is mine

Ch 9: Operation Shogun: Part 1

 _ **5 months later**_

 **World: Eostia**

5 months since the preparation for invasion began and since then things has been hectic, Basil and Ruu Ruu been making guns after guns to soldiers and barracks. Amleth and his Vanargand been training non-stop to be at peak condition while Doom was fighting, literally, in hell simply to train. Deadpool and his newfound mercenaries, The Vanguard Action Squad or simply The Vanguard, have been training both the army and themselves to hell, such running laps with boulder tied to their backs, swimming in water filled with piranha fish, and even fighting in several technique, in order to invade Equus, or at least it was until Infinite deliver a new plan to invade Equus while keeping the old plan.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Maia, Rytlock, and Janne were at the War Room with Infinite, "So what's the deal with this?" Maia and Janne both asked before looking at each other briefly then looked at Infinite, while Rytlock was simply leaning on a wall. Infinite looked at them, "Simply", he waved around the table and a hologram of Japan appeared, "This is Japan of the world called Dark Shell, basically it was conquered by another fraction in that world called the United States of America, unfortunately it now locked in civil war between the north and south. In the north, we have the People's Democratic Republic of Japan which is a American government, in the south we have the State of Japan which was the original government for Japan. Soldiers from both sides escorted people to different side, however some of the male soldiers have been a little anxious with the women if you know what I mean". Maia and Janne eyed widen in fear as they figure out what he mean.

Rytlock growled at this information, in the history of the charr, the former leaders, The Flame Legion, regularly raped the females mostly because they can. After the other legions successfully rebelled against them, they changed many laws about the females, giving them more rights, giving them choices, and even allowing them into the military mostly because they needed manpower. There been laws preventing male charr from raping female charr, those that break these laws often….. Disappear let's say. "How many?",Rytlock asked trying to control his anger, making Infinite, Maia, and Janne looked at Rytlock, "How many women has these… animals.. raped every time these 'soldier' escorted?" Infinite stayed silent for a moment rubbing his chin, "Based from I seen, 5 women per escort. And it not just the male soldiers, it also the female soldiers as well" Rytlock growled before moving to the door, "First soldier I see, get a taste of my sword".

The others watched as Rytlock leaves the room, before Infinite groaned rubbing his forehead already feeling a headache, "Ugh, that oversize cat." Infinite sighed, decided not to bothered with him until he calms down. Maia and Janne frowned at the leaving Rytlock, while they could understand his anger, he could've at the very least tried to said it better.

 _ **(Flashback ends)**_

Since then, plans were being made to convert Japan to the empire fold and fix the damage the civil war caused. Basil, with his knowledge of guns, created Submachine Guns, three types in fact. The three types Light SubMachine gun, normal SubMachine guns, and Heavy SubMachine guns. Another he and Ruu-Ruu created were tanks, best described as armored wagon with a cannon at the top. These two weapons have been the greatest weapon(at least at this stage) ever created. However not only that but apparently Infinite found some very impression animals species to add to the army. So impression that a new type of soldier were created to tame these species, called Beastmaster. These Beastmaster would tame these creature to help support the army in many situation as a battle support unit.

The ladies, Rytlock, Deadpool, Vanargand, Doom Marine, Ardyn, the Circle of Five and Infinite were sitting in the War Room discussing the plans for Japan, Solomon pushing his glasses back spoke first,"Infinite-sama, are you sure this will work, no disrespect, but I want to know if this will work","Relax, I bet my remaining eye that it _won't_ work" said Infinite, sitting on his throne with Chloe sitting on his lap. Amleth and Ophelia, a woman who breast rival Olga and Celestine in terms of size with a princess clothing, sitting at the front row spoke as well, "Still you haven't told us about this you know.""Beg pardon, but I agree with Amleth". "Come on guys, but haven't this guy help us with our _little_ problem" said Daryl Rommedahl, a man at mid-forties wearing a coat on his shoulder with a somewhat glowing battle axe, drinking a beer with his on a chair.

Isaak Berggreen, a male teenager with a appearance of a noble with a somewhat glowing claw-like weapon, scoffed and crossed his arms "Even so, there's no guarantee there won't be some losses". The ladies looked down as they knew that there will always be losses, that depending if the leader is smart or a idiot. They knew about the information of this sudden founded world, and needless to say they knew that they have to help them. Asagi sighed, "So what's the plan?""The plans to have the human part of the army attack the People's Democratic Republic with the Vanargand and Doom leading them while the charr attack the State of Japan with Rytlock and the Blood Legion leading the charge, Torga Desertgrave and her Ash Legion, plus the Taimanin killing the captain, commander, and/or General, and Bhuer Goreblade and his Iron Legion provides support for the group". Everyone raises a brow at this unusual plan, however Infinite quickly explains, creating a holographic Japan with the north side being red, south side being blue and the army at both sides being black , "Once the enemy turn around, the Magitek Infantry will appeared at the borderline of both Republic and the State and attack both sides with Deadpool."

Everyone either whistle, went bug-eyed, jaw-drop, or in Rytlock, Deadpool and Chloe case, smirked savagely. Blum Tomasson, a male teenager with greyish hair, with a timid look on his face, and with a staff for a weapon, asks, "Will civilians be hurt?""Unfortunately, some of them will be hurt if frighten" Infinite said with a sad glint in his only eye making the others have a brief sad look before hardening them, they know they have to in order to protect the civilians. "Now,... any objection?" Infinite looked around to see some type objection but didn't see any.

"In that case, let Operation Shogun begin" Infinite with a savage glint on his eye.

 **End**

* * *

 **Codex**

 **Ogre:** Ogres are a species of burly, powerful, gorilla-looking giants seen in _God of War_ universe. There are many variations, all of which are very powerful and usually present a significant danger in battle. All Ogres appear to be 10 -12 foot tall giants covered in sharp scales and long spikes protruding from their backs. They posses enormously long arms and have a set of razor like teeth in their mouths. Less powerful Ogres will have the standard greyish skin. More but semi-less powerful Ogres will have more whitish skin, and have blood red markings and splotches across their skin, and they also possess more sunken in eyes. The most powerful of the normal Ogres will have dark grey skin color and posses a much more vicious demeanor, and will have large red marks (very much akin to blood) strewn across their bodies. They are capable of performing a number of devastating attacks. All Ogres attack by swinging their massive arms or charging at their enemies,as well as smashing the ground to perform shock-wave attacks; which can be done in succession. If smaller enemies are nearby an Ogre may grab them and throw them at enemies. They can be ride and can jump great lengths to attack an enemy from above.

 **Tuk'ata:** tuk'ata, or Sith hounds, were used for thousands of years to guard the tombs of the Dark Lords of the Sith on Korriban in the _Star Wars Universe_. Sith hounds were oversized beasts that were bred to be both fearless and relentless where they were tasked with guarding the Sith tombs on Korriban. Their distinctive characteristics included sharp horns, long claws and savage teeth. Tuk'ata were unusually intelligent and were even able to communicate with one another through means unknown. It was claimed that originally the species were non-violent grazing animals before being corrupted by Sith alchemy experiments that awakened latent parts of their brain which transformed them into unnatural abominations. On occasion, random mutations produce some tuk'ata that were able to live for centuries and grew to immense proportions. They can be ride to battle or be used to hunt down criminals or enemy soldiers.

 **Coeurl:** Its a animal that resembles that of a cat, cheetah, or leopard, often with very large whiskers from the _Final Fantasy Universe_. Lean and limber predator whose whiskers acquire charge from naturally-occurring electric particles in the atmosphere, giving it the ability to project current. The sly coeurl will often wait patiently by hunter-laid traps and steal the quarry for itself. It can be used a hunter type unit with electric abilities.

 **Zygote:** It is from a species known Aragami from the _God Eater Universe._ are a species of small, flying Aragami. They boast some of the most sensitive hearing and sight of all Aragami. Despite not being troublesome to defeat, they are dangerous when found among other Aragami due to their ability to alert them to a God Eater's presence and poison its enemies. A flying Aragami that looks like a woman fused with an egg shell. Highly mobile, it dispersed worldwide after first appearing on the American continent. Brimming with poisonous gas harmful to the human body. Able to move over a wide range, it can also summon other Aragami once it spots a human. Try to defeat it before it joins forces with other Aragami. It comes with a sub-species known as Fallen Zygote and they(Fallen Zygote) come in three types, Blaze, Spark, and Freeze.

 **Beastmaster:** The Beastmaster as class of soldiers specialize to tame all sort of beast, while regular soldiers ride horse, these beastmaster can ride medium to large size animals which means unknown to others. Weapons are Wolverine Claws Gauntlet, Whip to often tame animals, and a Longswords or a spear. Armor are Prowler medium armor form GW2 and the color scheme are red with black highlights.

 **Submachine Gun:** A **submachine gun** ( **SMG** ) is a magazine-fed, automatic carbine designed to fire pistol cartridges. It's a full automatic weapon that will give a huge advantage in trench warfare. Codename the Thorns after its country, the Thorn machine guns was especially prized on the front lines for its portability. Excelling in rapid-fire speed and ease, it exhibited unparalleled performance in the close quarters of trench and urban operations.

 **Light Submachine Gun:** light submachine guns often fire smaller-calibre cartridges than medium machine guns, and are usually lighter and more compact. These are modifications of existing submachine gun designs and designed to share the same ammunition. Codename the Knight, these adaptations to the original rifle generally include a larger magazine, a heavier barrel to resist overheating, a more robust mechanism to support sustained fire and a bipod.

 **Heavy Machine Gun:** The **heavy machine gun** or **HMG** is a class of submachine gun implying greater characteristics than general purpose or medium machine guns. Codename the Dragon, it most powerful but featured heavy construction, elaborate mountings, and water-cooling mechanisms that enabled long-range sustained automatic fire with excellent accuracy. However, these advantages came at the cost of being too cumbersome to move quickly, as well as requiring a crew of several soldiers to operate them. Thus, in this sense, the "heavy" aspect of the weapon referred to the weapon's bulk and ability to sustain fire, not the cartridge caliber.

 **I'm back with a new chapter, unfortunately (or fortunate for some of you) I be not making a new chapter for a few months due to family business. So see ya later bitches.**

 **WARE WA MESHIA**


End file.
